SLYTHERINS ARE NOT COLDBLOODED FIENDS
by blankstare1245
Summary: In a Slytherin point of view. But really, this is different. I wanna see if this will click. Now, take a look and give me reviews. I wanna try something out. I won't bother you again. xoxo's. P.S. It gets more...heated as the story progresses.
1. What the hell am I thinking?

A/N-Another Potter story, and I so love my old characters. You'll forgive that I always use her, since she's the one I'm familiar with. And, some of you too. And I simply cannot get enough of the sensational Lily Evans and James Potter, and don't forget haughty Sirius Black and adorable Remus Lupin. And somewhere there, I've also grown attached to scurrying Peter Pettigrew. Shall we see this in a new perspective, my loves?

--

I sat in the common room, reading my horribly long Charms textbook. I would have enjoyed curling up next to the fire reading it on any other day, just not this one. I was extremely exhausted and didn't care for schoolwork at the moment. The book fell from my lap as I felt the lids of my eyes droop down.

"Is this yours?" a voice said from behind me. And I awoke from my deadening state to look up at Regulus Black. "I don't mean to intrude, but it is three in the morning. I couldn't bear to leave you in this state."

"But you are intruding," I pointed out, taking my book from the carpeted floor and standing up with a slow gracefulness that I was proud of. "And why are you up this late?"

"Simply because I couldn't sleep and went down to see if I could clear my mind."

"Oh? And what could be on your mind to keep you up so late?"

"Another time, Ms. Hernandez. I beg you to sleep, for your loveliness must be maintained."

I smiled and turned my back on him. Quickly, like a phantom, I stepped into the sixth year dormitories and changed into my silk nightgown and headed for my green silk sheets, and I was slowly embraced by the darkness of slumber.

--

The next day, I got up to the sound of my friends' voice. Narcissa Black was shaking me awake.

"You need to get up," she persisted. "Saturday is a time for relaxing, and having time to walk around."

"I am relaxing," I said dully. "Sleeping is a form of relaxing for me."

"Just get up," she smirked. "And could you dress in something mind-blowing? I hate to stand next to you when you're not all glamoured up and you still get the stares from boys. I want something worthy to be compared to."

"I'll give you mind-blowing," I muttered, getting out of bed, seeing that as a personal challenge.

Narcissa shortly left the dorm, leaving me all alone to get myself fixed up. I didn't have a lot to work with, really. The black hair that fell to the middle of y back always looked good whether messy or fixed up. My tanned skin, which was brown all year round, always made me look glowing, and I never have a problem when my blood rushes to my face, since it's too tanned to be noticed. My eyes were black and chinky, meaning I didn't need eyeliner, because it looked Egyptian and Chinese all on its own.

My face was square and I had a strong jaw, making all my angles look perfect. My nose was upturned, and not birdlike like the other students around here. You could say that I was definitely foreign-looking. My lips were full and I was soft, but slender. I had everything going for me, really.

I brushed my hair until it was soft and silky, and then I looked at the reflection in the mirror to put some black eyeliner and mascara. My eyes seemed more striking when I put those on.

Since I didn't like using make-up on my face, I just rubbed on a bit of concealer to hide the blemishes on my face and smeared a good amount of strawberry-flavored lip gloss. It was the boys' favorite flavor when they kissed me.

I lingered near my closet and stared at the clothes on the racks. I requested a wardrobe, because my clothes wouldn't fit in a trunk all year long. My wardrobe simply grew throught the year. All my clothes were custom-made, by wizarding designers. Since I detested itchy and hot wizard robes, I preferd glamorous ones that muggles wore.

My parents sent me new clothes every week, meaning I only brought a handful when I go to school. I am well-known for never wearing any outfit twice.

I chose a black silk halter top and a short black skirt that reached the mid-thighs. The skirt clung to te bottom part of my body perfectly, while the halter was loose but stuck at the right places, to make it still seem modest but sexy. I chose a silver sequined cover up to hide my shoulders. It hung lose on my back but still dangled on my shoulders precariously, threatening to fall, but really, it would stay stuck on my shoulders.

I slipped my feet into four-inch mary jane shoes. It was a fabulous pair that mother sent over a week ago. They were the color white and looked good even in school.

After one last look in the mirror, I headed down the stairs to meet my fellow Slytherins up at breakfast.

Going to the Great Hall unnoticed was difficult. I attracted too many stares and gapes from my male schoolmates. I shook my head in amusement as one actually bumped into a wall.

When I was in the Entrance Hall, I heard a rude comment behind me:

"Look who's decided to dress like a doll today."

I swivelled where I stood and glowered at the speaker. There stood four seventh year Gryffindor boys. James Potter was smirking at me while he looked me up and down. Lupin was looking rather pale, and did not give me any eye contact while their mousy little friend tried not staring appreciatively. I didn't bother giving any recognition to the last one.

"Are you speaking to me?" I sneered haughtily, crossing my arms and leaning on my right foot. This had a wondrous effect to shows my hips and my firm legs. "Picking on a sixth year girl all alone now? I guess that's all you can do."

"It's hard not to, when you normally don't care how you look."

"Attracted Potter? I wouldn't be surprised if all four of you are," I smirked, looking at them up and down.

"Please," it was Black who spoke now. "Who would want to come at you? You look like a slag."

I never get offended and lash out at people so easily, but that cut me deeply. For the first time, I made an effort to look good, and the first thing I hear about it wasn't a compliment.

I nodded and was about to turn around when I felt hands at my waist. I turned to see Regulus at my side, with two of his mates with him. One was Evan Rosier and the other was Miggy Flint. They were both on the Slytherin team with Regulus.

"Is he bothering you?" Regulus asked me, not looking at his brother.

"Did we invite you in this conversation?" Black barked menacingly.

"I didn't invite myself," I murmured quietly, still stung. "You just plunged me into this."

"Let's go Alexandra," Regulus said, directing me into the Great Hall. His two friends had their protective arms over my shoulders. I felt grateful.

Then I saw a red flash from the corner of my eyes. I felt one arm slither off me. I turned around in revulsion as I saw a duel erupt between Potter/ Black and Regulus/ Miggy.

And this had been brought about by me. Did I always have to be trouble wherever I went?

--

A/N-This is just something to curdle your blood. Maybe you liked Alex before, maybe not. But I really hope you come to apreciate the Slytherins too, because I love their house as much as Gryffindor. Reviews. xoxo's. 


	2. Can't handle this right now

A/N-Here we go again, and I feel the temperature rising my dears.

--

I sat in detention later that night.

When I saw that fight beginning, I took out my wand and revived Evan who lay unconscious on the ground. Lupin and Pettigrew just stood watching like a bunch of fools. I tried stopping the duel with a Shield charm, and a teacher saw and the five of us all got detention.

Now, I'm stuck writing lines in an empty classroom with Sirius Black. Potter is in another classroom with Regulus and Miggy. I hope they won't kill each other. McGonagall is guarding over them. I guess she trusted me and Black to just ignore each other and she probably thought that Black was a gentleman enough not to attack a less knowledgeable girl with magic in four-inch shoes.

Needless to say, I didn't look at Black. I sat down and wrote my lines like a good girl. Being in Slytherin didn't mean that I was supposed to be obnoxious and haughty like everyone else.

Out of nowhere, I felt the seat beside me had become occupied. I stiffened my body at the ready. McGonagall took our wands and if I had to fight Black like a muggle, then I was prepared to do it.

"Easy there, doll," he said in a casual tone. No hint of menace in it.

"How can I be easy when you called me a slag?" I hissed at him, continuing my lines.

"You do look like a vixen. You caught us off-guard."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I said, still writing. My concentration was completely put in it. What did I care what Black said?

"It should be. Not many Slytherins can catch my eye."

"You hate Slytherins."

"But I've never seen you do anything hate-worthy."

"Could you get to your point?" I sighed, dropping my quill and finally staring at his gray eyes. I wasn't the kind of girl to swoon over anyone. I was never one to fall in love. Inside, I was hollow and unfeeling. I got crushed once and I never felt hatred or annoyance again. I controlled my feelings now.

"Your lips look tasty. Mind if I have a taste?"

"Are you trying this only now because you don't have Potter to look at you in disgust?" I asked calmly, working on my piece of parchment again. "Because I'm not one to bite so easily."

"Who are you?"

"Alexandra Hernandez?"

"Can I call you Kates?"

"You can, but you may not. I don't even know where you got that from my name."

"You look like a Kates. A sweet Kates. Like the Katherine from Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew."

"Do you think I know who Shakespeare is?" In truth, I did know. I was offended at being described as a shrew.

"I think you do. You don't look like one of the pureblooded maniacs."

"I don't find it a compliment to be said as a shrew."

"Why not? Kate was my favorite character. She is pretty and witty and speaks her mind. She was my favorite character, aside from Petruchio. So, how about it Kates?"

"I can't stop you, can I?" I dotted my i's carefully. "What can a sixth year do from a popular seventh year?"

"I see you've come to your senses."

"Could you explain why you're talking to me?"

"Of course, Kates."

"Now."

"I didn't like the way my vile brother touched you."

"Your brother is the one who defended me earlier."

"I didn't like the way he held you. You could say I could see green."

I lifted my head up as a start. "Green? You can't be jealous. You don't even know who I am."

"Maybe you can explain that bit to me."

"What bit?"

"Why I felt the way I did early this morning."

"You think I can? You must be a lunatic. I've never laid my eyes upon you for more than a minute here at school."

"That's hard to believe."

"You should do your lines, you know."

Losing interest in the conversation, I did the last of my fifty lines, while he tried to get me to speak again. Seeing that he would not get me to look up again, he finished his own set of lines. We sat in akward silence when he and I were both finished. McGonagall was taking a dreadfully long time.

Finally, she came in and raised a brow at both of us for looking straight forward and had our hands clasped in top of our own tables. She wondered at the rigidity of our stances and when she saw that we finished, she let us free.

Once I got out the door, I started heading forward, intending to go down the stairs so I could bury my head in my pillow in the dungeons. I felt my wrists pulled at.

"Kates, can we stop playing this game?" Black said earnestly. "You've been like this ever since you got here."

"I can't help it if you decided to label me like you did with the other people in my House," I felt my lips quiver.

"You call those snakes, humans?"

"Are you calling me a snake too?" I whimpered. His eyes looked so deep, I was afraid to drown in them. "Just stop, alright?"

"Why did you get Sorted into that house, Kates?"

"Stop calling me that. That was a childhood nickname. And that slowly dissolved when you became a Slytherin hater. Why are you trying to get in my life again? You so obviously showed that you didn't want to be in it the day that the Hat shouted 'Slytherin!'"

"But you can't fall for my brother!"

"I didn't say I was!" I tried yanking my hand back to myself. "We had a silent agreement since that first time you hexed me on my first day, that you would leave me alone to Hogwarts without any conflict."

"It's still there."

"What? That feeble childhood love?"

"You don't understand-"

"No Sirius. I don't understand how you betrayed me like that after all the secret kisses we had when I was seven. How I was the first girl who you said you loved, when I was ten, before I went to school too."

"Things changed."

"And that's all I needed to hear."

With all the effort that it took, I pulled my hand away and ran as fast as I could. It was a miracle that I got away from him in these shoes.

--

A/N-Could you give reviews please? I know you may be wondering what the hell is going on? But you'll find out if you stay faithful. Reviews. xoxo's.


	3. Revenge isn't sweet

A/N-Here's the next one! I hope you like it.

--

Sunday felt like torture. Narcissa couldn't get me out of bed. My eyes were bloodshot from crying all night. She kept scolding me for my reasons.

"You cried over my stupid cousin?" she sneered. "I know what you two had when we were children, but please, it's in the past and he had shown what he really is these past six years."

"Cissy, I loved him."

"Loved. Meaning it's all in the past. He's not worth crying over, Lex."

"Why did he think to barge into my life again yesterday?" I said angrily, getting up and punching a mirror. It broke and my hand bled, but I didn't care. "What right does he have?"

"I think you should wrap your hand," Cissy stared at the blood gushing out. "Would you rather the Hospital Wing?"

"I don't bloody care," I ran cold water over my hand, just for her to stop worrying. I rushed out of the bathroom. "I need to look splendid."

"That's all I needed to hear." Cissy smiled evilly and went beside me.

She combed through my hair and tied it up in a messy ponytail to hide that it wasn't styled gorgeously. I slipped on the first gray dress from my closet and wrapped a white coat around me. Boots and I was ready. I felt like the vixen Sirius described me as last night. I grinned at my menacing expression.

--

Cissy and I ate lunch at the Great Hall with ease. We were accompanied by Regulus again. I find that I like him, better than his brother anyway. He wasn't as handsome, but was a looker all the same.

"Sorry about yesterday," he apologized. "I got you in detention too."

"I should've just walked away in the first place," I smiled.

"You couldn't have. It was my right to come at your rescue."

I shook my head, grinning at him. He was so sweet, and everyone else thought that Slytherins were a dreadful set of creatures.

"So, Alex..." Miggy said, from across me. He had such an arrogant face, but it was intimidating and intriguing, it was handsome. "What the hell are you crying about Black for anyway?"

"I guess he was my childhood sweetheart."

"Seriously?" he laughed. "Couldn't imagine him being all sweet with anyone. That filthy little blood-traitor."

"Well, my family and the Blacks have been friends for generations. I knew them ever since I was born."

"Why, the older Black?"

"Because he was the the one who took care of me a lot. Reggie and Cissy weren't mature I guess. We got into fights a lot too, right Reggie?" I elbowed Regulus in the stomach.

"Yeah, you have no idea how hard her head is."

"Don't pretend like yours isn't thicker!"

He stuck his tongue out at me. I know, it may seem unusual for you to hear about Slytherins playing around and laughing with each other, but we're people too. We're just...very misunderstood and sometimes demented human beings.

You may also be wondering, what the hell is this Alex person doing in this House? I'm not sure myself. I sure didn't choose to be here. Well, it's a funny story really, but not really that funny.

_"You're getting into Gryffindor alright?" Sirius' young, beaming face looked down at me. Even at twelve, he looked gaunt and haughty._

_"Do I have to be in Gryffindor for you to stay with me?" my naive little self had said._

_"If you are, then we'll be stuck together all the time. Except for classes."_

_"What if I'm not in Gryffindor? Will you be terribly angry at me?" my lips quivered, afraid to stay away from him. I looked at the boy beside Sirius, who was wearing glasses and had a warm smile on his face._

_"From what I've heard, Sirius here thinks your the prettiest little creature around." James said matter-of-factly. "I've been sick of it all year."_

_"Don't worry love, I'll stay with you." Sirius said earnestly. I could trust him with my life._

_Obviously, that wasn't the case._

_When I heard the little voice inside my ear squeal 'Slytherin!', that night, I felt my heart sink. I wouldn't be able to spend every waking moment with him. I wasn't worried that he would be upset, since he promised me that it didn't matter where I was._

_When the Prefects were leading me to my Common Room, I felt my arm pulled at from the side of the Great Hall doors. I then saw the furious gray eyes that were staring me down._

_"Why did that hat say that you were needed in Slytherin?" he growled. My arm started hurting._

_"Sirius--?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know. It just said it in my ear. Didn't you hear that it said that I could be placed anywhere, but then my purity was needed in that House?" I said innocently, not understanding his rage._

_"Of all the Houses, I really wished you weren't put in that one," he sneered, throwing my arm away. I staggered back a good few steps._

_"You told me you won't be angry wherever I went!" I protested, turning my back on him and stomping to rush over to where my other fellow first years were._

_"Don't turn your back on me."_

_Then there came the hex that changed the way I saw Sirius Black._

I snapped out of my flashback and I could feel the tightness in my throat. My eyes were glazed and I felt like something was choking me. I bent my head and repressed my feelings. I would not allow my tears to come down now. The Marauders were in this room as well, and Cissy just hissed at me that Black was looking.

I blinked and placed a cool smile on my face. There was the Slytherin smile that I needed.

Slowly, I stood up and glided over toward the Gryffindor table. I felt stares on the back of my head. I swear, my head would have a hole in it if those stares were jinxes.

I tapped Potters' shoulder and he looked up to grimace at me. Black only gaped at my sweet face.

I bent my head and touched my lips to Potters'. I could play this game, Black would pay.

--

A/N-Weeeeeeeeeeeee! I have no idea where my story is going to, but I'm just writing where the flow takes me. Chillaxxxxxx. Reviews my loves. xoxo's.


	4. Quiditch is a distraction

A/N-I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Do you even realize how many chapters I've been doing already? All for your reading pleasures!

--

I felt his frozen lips against mine, but eerily enough, he didn't shove me. This was odd. I parted my lips slightly to see if there would be another effect, but I guess even James Potter was a slave to his hormones. His tongue ran through my lips lightly, forgetting who I was. I smirked and pulled back. I loomed over him in silent triumph.

Then I flickered my eyes toward a shocked Sirius Black. He was glaring at me like he wanted to murder me...or get me into a cupboard.

He stood up and was about to shout at me when I stood on my tiptoes and silenced him with my mouth. Boys, why were they so easy to please?

I could feel his hands roaming my back, and he let a moan escape his lips. I had him where I wanted him. He never really stopped loving me, did he?

Right until I sensed when he wanted it the most, I pushed him away and gave an innocent little smile that was perfect for a barbie doll.

I sauntered back to my fellow Slytherins and Miggy unceremoniously wrapped his muscular arm around my waist. I may have looked delicate, but I was fierce. No one can bring me down without a fight.

I rested my head on Miggys shoulder, embracing his fit waist. This felt nice, until Regulus curtly said:

"If you don't remember captain Flint, we have Quidditch practice, remember?"

Quidditch practice. Now I was excited. It's been so long since I've been on a broom, and I felt the pride and elation on being the only girl to ever get on the Slytherin QUidditch team. It was the first time that we weren't comprised with big brutes who rarely spoke. And if you're thinking that I got in because I seduced the captain, you're dead wrong.

I was a right bitch during the audition and I made him squirm under the piercing stare of my venomous black eyes. I tried out for every single role. I would have gotten them all, but then, I couldn't be the Chaser, Beater and Keeper at the same time.

Flint wasn't the captain two years ago. That was when I started, in my fourth year, when I was finally sick of all the shit that was happening and proved the Marauders that I could strive to be the best.

I've been the loser since my first year, you see.

I've been that strange little outcast, who was the only cute little child in Slytherin. If you think I didn't get bullied, you're wrong. Life was hard to live in for the first three years. I was silent and took crap from everyone. I took the shit that Potter and Black gave, and I just sulked. I was sick of it in my fourth year and I decided to be the Dark Princess at fourteen.

Narcissa was my only friend since the start, and Regulus would sometimes chat, but I was usually wallowing around the hallways alone. That had to stop. I now made an effort to befriend other people, and my deep mystery slowly attracted my once sneering fellows. Cissy was overjoyed when she heard of my intention, and she confided it to her sister Bellatrix, who thought that I was a suitable protegee.

They molded me into what I am. Although they have tried to convert me completely, I only pretend to be a high and mighty python. Deep down, I was still the same unbiased little girl.

As we walked toward the Pitch, I had a weird feeling of being followed. I eyed Miggy and Regulus with suspicion, but they only looked forward. I lingered back, allowing them to move forward. They continued, not questioning my decision to stay back.

I was still by the steps of the castle when a hand was slammed onto my mouth. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a secluded corner near the Greenhouses.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Kates?" Black growled at me, his face menacing and beautiful at the same time. "Kissing James and then me?"

"That was done purely out of boredom darling," I smiled fakely, mockingly. "Excuse me, but they will need a Chaser for practice."

I was going but his arm came, blocking my path. I pured my lips and put a hand daintily on my hip. "What is it you want, Sirius?"

"For you to stop acting like a bitch."

"I will if you stop acting like a bastard. That means that I'll never stop being a bitch then."

"Spare me, Kates."

"Please stop calling me that!" I said in a whiny voice that surprised the both of us.

At the same time, we both looked the the Pitch and looked at each other. Something clicked and he sensed something. Next thing we knew, I was running for dear life, trying to get away form him, while he clutched at me white coat with difficulty. I could sense that the cloth was about the rip. We must have looked like two children running across the grass like that. I even burst out laughing with the sight of his ridiculous face.

It was the first time that I let go of my cool demeanor purposefully. And he noticed all right.

He let go and stood idly, looking at me with a glazed expression. I looked around in confusion. This was me, wasn't it? I looked down at the now dirty white coat and took it off. My hair was still up but a few stray ones had gotten out.

I smiled geniunely, and then I bolted for th Pitch once again. I felt stupid and I liked the feeling. Can you even imagine how long it's been since I've smiled and laughed like this? I think a few people looked at me oddly, seeing the usually distant Slythering Princess laughing and running away from the Prized and Golden Roaring Lion Black. Oh, if you're wondering Potter is the Lion Emperor Potter. We liked these regal little nicknames during this time.

Of course, I still wasn't ready to take on the seat of Queen. That was to Bellatrix. Honestly, I didn't want it, then it would be a full-time job and I would have to keep up the charade foever. I didn't like that, and princesses were younger than queens. And really, what did little girls want to be when they were five and girly? Princesses.

Ironically, I'm not girly girl. Ahh...maybe you should find out about that later.

I entered the locker rooms and the rest of the team was changing their shirts. Really, the team that I reached were huge, in the sense that they were tall, but not brutes. Even to me, their muscular torsos were a dream.

I put the dirty coat into my locker and started jumping into the black jazz pants that I wore during practices. My dress was off and my green shirt was on before any of them could have a good look.

"That's really unfair of you," Cygnus grinned at me, his face looking devastatingly menacing. "You never let any of us get a peek from you."

"Get off your stupid fantasies with me," I rolled my eyes. Girls had to be careful around these guys. One wrong move or word could get you into a heap of trouble. It was just lucky that I had three on my side. "The only one that you might ever get is me stepping my foot into your ugly face."

Everyone in the room smirked. Cygnus only bared his teeth at me while laughing, and then he strolled outside, his broom slung over his shoulder.

Demetri, a fellow Chaser, extending his fist at me. I punched it lightly, and then he slung his arm over my shoulder roughly. He was the only one who forgot that I was a girl. He gave me a noogie.

"That's my girl," he cackled hoarsely, and then followed Cygnus out.

As we all got at the Pitch, I felt an overwhelming sense of adrenaline pumping through me. I was ready to mount, and I kicked off the ground in a second, and was on the other side in five. The wind blew my black hair behind me, and I was flat on my broom. It was exhilirating, this feeling. I felt my muscles tighten in exertion.

"Oy, Alex! Come at here for a moment!" Regulus shouted, it sounded like a blur to my wind-filled ears.

I flew to the middle of the Pitch. Miggy was holding the quaffle and the bludgers were out. Evan and Cygnus had their bats ready, in case one of the bludgers kept hurtling towards us. Lance was already hovering by the goalposts. I winked at Demetri, and he grinned back evilly.

Miggy only said a few words: "Play each other like your teammates are Gryffindors."

--

A/N-Okay, I really have no idea where I'm going here. Seriously, could you give me ideas? A couple that could brew? Reviews also please. xoxo's.


	5. A girls' guide to injuries

A/N-Hey! Here you go again!

--

I elbowed Miggy hard in the gut, and I grabbed the quaffle in his weak moment. I had hell-like looking bruises on my stomach and arms, because of the Bludgers that Cygnus and Evan flung at me. It was pandemonium, this training.

I raced toward the goal, where Lance was at the ready. I flung the ball as hard as I could toward the left goal. He missed it and I stuck my tongue out at him. He gave me the finger.

When I caught the quaffle again, Demetri flew into me and hit my hard with his shoulder. I fell of my broom and dangled fifty feet above the ground on one hand. That's when Miggy shouted:

"Alrgight alright! Stop! Or we're going to end up killing each other!"

Game mode gone. The friendly atmosphere once again appeared.

"Now that you've all learned to see anyone as an opponent," Miggy growled, when we huddled on the grass. "Doesn't it feel good that our feeling are untainted with emotion?"

"Wow Migg, untainted! That's a big word for you!" I shrieked and made the most taunting face I could do.

Miggy only smiled. "And you can see Black as an opponent and not a former sweetheart. That was the lesson was for this training. If you could see your teammates as an opponent, then no doubt you could do it to even an ex-somebody."

"Shut up," I said moodily. Why the hell did he have to drag that subject in this?

"That's it, unless you won't give in to your human pains," Miggy eyed us testily.

"And give other Houses a chance to train?" Cygnus sneered. "I don't think so. Let's keep going."

"Agree."

"What the hell are we sitting around for then?" I asked impatiently, bounding up. "Catch me if you can!"

I straddled my broom quickly and flew up and up and up, until their bodies were a tiny speck of black. I must have been hundreds of feet in the air. The castle looked like one of the dollhouses I slammed into the wall when I was five.

As quickly as I flew up, I dove down and passed the teammates who were going up, trying to catch me.

"Miggy!" I shouted, my throat becoming sore. "Pass the quaffle!"

Out of nowhere, the red ball darted toward me, and I caught it. A bludger was heading toward me, and it was hot on my tail. Evan was suddenly behind me, slamming the ball into one of the stands.

Ahh training, it was the best when it was with this team. I hardly noticed the pain in my whole body as I got numb by the cold.

--

I woke up that Sunday with a groan. Pain was evident throughout my torso and arms. Ugly purple bruises stained my left arm, where Cygnus hit a bludger at me. Cissy came over and lifted my shirt and twisted her face in a look of disgust.

"That looks vile," she commented, pouring water from her wand into a glass and then freezing the water into ice. She slid the ice into a towel and handed it to me. "What are you playing at, trying to play with the big boys?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not really a girl, if you've noticed."

"And those black things on your stomach doesn't look like they are either."

I chuckled. "Do you want me to parade around the school revealing my stomach, so that they could get disgusted? That would be heaven for me."

"Just get up. You didn't get any dinner. I bet you're starved."

"Yes mother."

Just to make her annoyed, I wore one of my loose white shirt and tied a knot behind, showing the ugly bruises on my stomach. I hitched up the sleeves and rolled them until my arms were bare. And I chose very distressed jeans and trainers. My hair was tightly tied up in a bun, and my face was clean and had a light bruise gracing my cheekbone.

I looked so much like a guy it was ridiculous.

When I walked into the Great Hall, strutting and uttering swears loudly at how distasteful everyone else was wearing. I could feel Blacks' mouth gaping at me. Never before had he seen me like this.

"Alex?" Lily Evans sauntered toward me, her green eyes wide. "what in heavens name are you doing?"

"Trying to prove a point," I said like it was obvious. Yeah I knew her. She was a Prefect, meaning we spent a lot of time together, giving me detention. "Do you like it?"

"I think it's great!"

"Duh."

I stepped onto a bench and hopped onto the Gryffindor table, kicking a Pumpkin juice into Potters' face.

"Good morning," I whispered toward Black and jumped onto his lap. "I think you missed me?"

He blinked at me with a straight face. I looked back at him blankly. Then we burst out laughing at the same time, his arms entwining themselves around my hips and waist. His hand resting on my thigh.

He then let his eyes dropped to my arms and intending to look at my stomach and dare to put his hand into my shirt. That intention was gone when his eyes landed on the bruises. Perfect. This was what I wanted him to see.

"What the fuck have you done to yourself?" he yelled, shaking my arms wildly. "Those look like they won't be gone for a long time!"

"Chill dude."

"You're right," he said, calming down. "What do I care right?"

"Right."

"Have you seen my friend?" he said suddenly, tense and looking over my shoulder.

"Which one?"

"The one with the greasy hair and nose to match!" he shouted, an evil smile creeping his face. "The very same one who won't be able to keep conscious in five seconds!"

He lifted me off him and placed me on the bench. I looked at him in bewilderment as he stalked toward a seventh year boy. That boy was from my House. It was Severus Snape.

Within moments, Snape looked like he was bound by invisible ropes, this scene resembling the one two years ago by the lake. He was spitting out threats like mad. Boredly, I crossed my legs and watched this continuing. Potter was suddenly at Blacks' side, and Evans was nowhere to be seen.

What happened next was interesting. Snapes' ears had been replaced by bat wings and his nose swelled up to the size of a tomato. And his whole body was limp and bent in angles that weren't normal to human beings. His back was like jelly and his hands and legs were twisted into knots together. I bit my lip as I tried not to laugh with the rest of them.

"Let's take him into the broom closet tied up!" Black suggested loudly. And then he started dragging him out of the Great Hall. Potter took the feet and they threw him out and tied him up. Those ropes looked tight and hard to escape from.

The people from my House hissed at them. I stared at them and they stared back at me. The look gave the message easily: 'Do SOMETHING!'

Fine, fine. I stood up and took the scrunchy from my hair, I hoped that it looked sexy as the hair flounced and bounced onto my shoulders. I was feet away from Black when he noticed.

"Impressed?" he smiled happily. "We were going for the look of vamire slug."

I ran at him and kicked him in the...ah...middle of his legs. If anything, my teammates had always stressed that I should never hit my broom in that wrong place.

"Congratulations!" I squealed in false delight. "You and him have got the look perfectly."

"You little b--"

"Bitch? Whore? Slut? Snake? Maniac?" I taunted, laughing giddily. "Anything new, dear?"

"Sexy little beast who doesn't know what hit her," he growled. "Do you want more bruises to go with that?"

He lunged at me and I fell to the ground. His weight knocked the breath out of me. I was impaled to the ground and he was straddled on my hips. He was in a position that could hurt me a lot.

Then some blur pounced at him and next thing I knew, Regulus and Sirius were hitting their fists into each others' faces beside me. I was annoyed and crawled in between them, getting my share of punches. And then, the next thing I knew, I was kicking at both of them, and yet they somehow found ways to get through me to hit each other. My hand ached from giving them crushes at their jaws and abdomens.

See how ungirly I was now?

"Detention!" a shriek came from the stairs. Why was it that McGonagall was always the one to teacher to be there when trouble was?

"Tell me something new Minnie," Sirius groaned. "Might as well make the most of it."

He flung one last punch at Regulus' jaw and the loud 'crack' was defeaning throughout the Entrance Hall. It was te firs time I noticed people were gathered around in a circle, watching.

Sirius' fanclub of girls were at his side in a moment, tending to his wounds and licking at his bloody face. Seriously, I'm not effing joking. It's literal. I scrambled over to Regulus and touched his jaw. He looked strangely innocent right now, and I helped him up.

"Reggie, is anything broken?" I asked in worry. His face was angelic and mangled.

"No." was his reply, glaring at his brothers' head. "Look at the prat, enjoying the glory."

Regulus' own fanclub suddenly pushed me away. I shoved them from getting me from his grip. Just to spite them, took his face and kissed him. This was weird. It was the kiss that tingled my whole body. It reached to my toes and my fingers warmed. No boy aside from Sirius ever made me feel tingly this way when I kissed him. The girls shushed down and glared at me.

I smiled as I kissed him and he lifted me off my feet.

--

A/N-Ain't she a slut now? But really, she's really like this. Honestly, she really just kisses, didn't you notice? She doesn't go any further than tongue them, and never where people can't see them. So please, don't hate her. She's doing all this just to prove a point to Sirius. Reviews please! xoxo's.


	6. I wish looks could kill

A/N-Ola my loves! Here's the next chapter, and I'm not happy with the no reviews thing. :| Won't you want me to be happy???

--

I sharp tug at my arm made me topple over backwards and away from Regulus. He looked triumphant and was smiling at me with a look on his face that definitely wasn't expected on a Slytherin. I glared at whoever assaulted me from behind. Of course, Black.

"Can't you leave me alone?" I barked.

"It's you who isn't leaving me alone."

"You're the one who pulled me away from a very good kiss."

"I bet you'd get poisoned in a few hours. I hope the venom doesn't spread."

"And I hope your head doesn't get any bigger, or you won't be on the ground much longer, since it'll be full of air."

"At least I don't kiss five different guys over the weekend."

"I'm very happy that you don't since that would mean that you're gay."

"You know very well how girls apply to me in that way."

"How would I know?"

"Because you're the first one I practiced on."

I glowered at him furiously.

"Cat caught your tongue?"

"Shut up." I snarled.

"Yes, because you were my sure way to be a good snogger. Thanks for that."

"You have five seconds."

"Alright then, anyone want to try out the expertise?" he offered his arms to a blonde girl who leapt into them.

They started playing tonsil hockey while I gagged. "Five, four, three, two..."

I took out my wand and pointed it at him. He stopped to look at me. "Thanks, love." he told the blondie and patted her on her arse as she walked away, winking.

"You going to hex me?" he said coolly, bringing out his wand. "Give it a shot, I need a worthy opponent."

"Reggie, will you come at me again? Did you hear that he needed a worthy opponent? I guess he meant at the game tonsil hockey," I said in a sweet voice at Regulus.

Regulus complied, just to annoy his brother. Of course, there must have been some weird feeling coursing through his body as well, but I was generally happy when I wrapped my legs around his hips. And I was delighted when he held my ass to keep me there.

Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't one to ever lose a battle. He took another one of the girls from his fanclub and stuck his tongue down her throat. A brunette this time!

I remained oblivious as I noticed that Regulus carried me away to the dungeons to get to the Slytherin common room.

We laughed like crazy when we slammed ourselves down onto the green sofa. Regulus had tears in his eyes from the laughing.

"Keep this up and he'll be ready to tear me apart by Monday morning!" he said gleefully.

"Bet you ten galleons that he'll start hitting your face again at dinner tonight." smiled Miggy mischievously.

"You're on," Regulus shook his hand. "Want in on it Alex?"

"Sure, by this afternoon," I smirked, tossing my ten galleons into the small green galleon bag. Now I gained twenty galleons! I was sure of it.

Afternoon.

"Lay off her, dearest brother!" Sirius flung his fist into Regulus' nose. That was so easy.

I put my palm upwards flat to Miggy, and he grudgingly handed over the thirty galleons. "Nice doing business with you." I slipped the pouch inside my shirt and into the nook of my cleavage.

"Alright, break it off Sirius," I said, going near them and casting a Shield Charm between them. I put the ice that I readied on Regulus' face. Potter was standing beside Black, wondering why the hell was his best mate was fighting over a Slytherin girl.

"It's Hernandez, Padfoot!" he said indignantly. "You're losing your head to a Slytherin!"

"S'not my fault that she was a cute little girl with pigtails and ended up a pretty little manipulator when she grew up."

"Mate, she's not worth it. Get over it."

"I'd like to see you try with Evans."

"That's different and she already agreed to go on a Hogsmeade trip with me."

I saw Blacks' eyes bulge in disbelief. "She fell that hard easily? I thought she hated you!"

Potter shrugged. "Guess that phase is over, just like it to happen."

"C'mon then, let's just blow up something in the Astronomy tower to get my mind off things." he muttered, turning his back and heading up the Marble Staircase. "Bye, Hernandez."

"Black," I called back curtly. I turned to Regulus, standing and rubbing his jaw. "Thanks for letting us bet on your well being."

"No problem, his eye will swell later anyway. And that bloody lip of his won't heal for a long time, and his nose will be like mine if he ever caused me permanent damage. I just wished he's stop hitting my jaw, I need it to eat."

My face was a mask of silence, and my footsteps were light as a shodow lurking in the darkness. I really didn't want Regulus to get involved with me. Somehow, I found myself craving for him just as much as I craved for the other Black. But I was unstable now, and I couldn't bear him to stand my childish plays.

"I'd rather have an early dinner now," I giggled, looping my arms through Miggys' and Regulus'. "I'm starving and I hope you won't mind seeing me fling the food into my mouth."

"No problem," he laughed. "Plonker." Regulus added.

Then I had an idea popping into my mind. "I'll be right back."

I squirmed out of their arms, which was quite hard, considering they were buff, except Regulus, who was long and lanky but still awe-worthy. I rushed past a whole bunch of people and kept heading up until I reached the Astronomy Tower. Sure enough, Potter and Black were there, a threatening thing in their hands, about to drop it from the high window.

"Ummm...hey?" I said nervously, I wasn't exactly on good terms with them now was I? And I definitely got a higher rank on their hit list right after what I've done over the weekend.

Their inquisitive eyebrows shot up with a mixture of incredulity and annoyance. I couldn't blame them for thinking what this bitch was doing at this moment when they were obviously doing something they'd rather not have anyone see.

"Why are you here?" Black asked politely, hiding the thing behind his back. "To have something to blackmail with?"

"No, I came to propose something."

"You're going to ask me to propose to you?"

"No, I was thinking of having a party."

"Why?"

"Am a bit bored."

"Why do you need our help?"

"Because my standing in school alone would not bring people to get a good party," I murmured quietly.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you." Potter interjected, putting his palm behind his ear and leaning forward to make an exaggeration--and sticking it to my face that I needed them. "Would you speak louder?"

"You big git," I fumed.

"Sorry, we don't hekp ungrateful and rufe people."

I sighed. "I need your help. People wouldn't come to a Slytherin party, you know that more than any of them. My social standing will bring a couple of respectable people to come, but everyone else would be too afraid to come."

"There you are," Black crossed his arms. The thing magically appeared behind Potters' back. "Wasn't it easy to admit that we bring the people in?"

I gritted my teeth together and shut my mouth. I didn't want to say something that would get them angrier. I wanted a party for some reason. It was so dull, this second week of school.

"Pretty please?" I made my eyes go as big as I could, and it was a huge accomplishment, considering I had very chinky eyes. "I won't be a bother. I would help out and everything. You guys will be my bosses."

How utterly wrong that last bit sounded. It was like I enslaved myself to them.

The two of them looked at each other, then Black said, "Deal."

"But we have one condition," Potter said.

"Tell."

"You won't be dating any of your Slytherin lot while you're planning the party with us and we have full access to you any time of the day," Black said seriously.

"Only while I'm planning the party?" I asked tentatively.

Potter looked at Black like it was his choice. Of course it was. Black weighed his options and looked me in the eye and said,"On second thought, you won't be dating any of your Slytherin lot while you're here at Hogwarts. You can invite them at the party of course, but it'll be better if you don't date any of them."

Damn. I was trying to find a loophole. Of course, there was one other loophole that I could get out of. Black didn't want me to date anyone. He didn't say that I couldn't date other people outside my House. And he didn't say anything about me being sweet with my Slytherins but not technically being together with them.

"All right then," I extended my hand. "Let's shake on it."

The two of them stared at my hand in wary, but seeing that I didn't intend to trick them, they each took turns shaking it quickly.

"Excellent doing business with you gentlemen," I smiled and started walking down the spiral stairs.

I felt so intensely alone.

--

A/N-Hope you liked this one, and it's very short too. Sorry. Nothing happens that makes you want to read it conitnually of course, but I'm trying to find something for you to get surprised about when you reach the middle of the story. Reviews please, because you know that I'll love you if you do. xoxo's.


	7. Overthinking brings epiphanies

A/N-Here's the next chappy...

--

I wasn't in the mood to go back to the Slytherin Common Room, so I decided to take a walk around outside. The edge of the Forbidden Forest where it was secluded by the Black Lake was my ultimate refuge.

It was raining outside, but I liked the drops that fell onto the cool grass. I conjured up an umbrella and silently walked to my spot. It took my fifteen minutes to get there.

I completely forgot that my friends were waiting for an early dinner in the Great Hall. It didn't matter. They would wait and wonder. Let them come and find nothing.

Still in those garments that made me look like a boy that I was wearing earlier, I sat down on the muddy ground, knowing that my pants would definitely get soaked in the color brown. I found no use for the umbrella and I vanished it. It disappeared with a tap of my wand.

In a few minutes, my whole being was soaked by the rain. The coolness felt good. The droplets that fell from my hair looked sparkling and glittery in the dim shine of the sun that could escape the clouds.

Having the first time to think in a while, I sat back and started reminiscing...

_It was a cool summer day. I just woke up and was at the balcony of my room, having my breakfast at the white metal antique tables and chairs. Again, I was alone. My parents were out working._

_My small seven year-old body was curled onto the chair, hugging my legs and gazing at the long expanse of green that was the view from my room._

_I took a random book and opened it at a random page and began reading out loud._

_"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name.  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

_I read a line of Romeos' and sighed heavily, and continued Juliets' lines._

_"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.  
Thou art myself, thought not a Montague.  
What's a Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other word would smell as sweet.  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title, Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name, which is no part of thee Take all myself."_

_In my astonishment, a voice from below said the next lines._

_"I take thee at thy word.  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized.  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

_I scrambled out of my chair and leaned onto the rail and looked down. I knew the next lines._

_"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,  
So stumblest on my counsel?"_

_Of course, it was morning, and I could see him perfectly. He skipped a few lines and said:_

_"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"_

_"What satisfaction canst thou have this morrow?" I asked, changing the tonight to make it suitable for the morning._

_"Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."_

_"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it,  
And yet I would it were to give again."_

_"Kates? Could I climb up?" Sirius asked me, he was only a few feet down. And conveniently, a tree could be climbed to get into my balcony._

_"Yes, do."_

_He jumped up onto a branch and leapt from the branches until he gracefully landed on all fours onto my balcony.'_

_"You lie in faith, for you are called plain Kate,  
And bonny Kate, and sometimes Kate the curst.  
But Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom,  
Kate of Kate Hall, my super-dainty Kate (For dainties are all Kates)-and therefore, Kate,  
Take this of me, Kate of my consolation:  
Hearing thy mildness praised in every town,  
Thy virtues spoken of, and thy beauty sounded (Yet not so deeply as to thee belongs,  
Myself am moved to woo thee for my wife."_

_I laughed, and it was a childs' laugh, high and adorable. "Petruchio!" I ran into his open arms._

_Eight year-old Sirius was already a good navigator at the tender age of eight. And I don't remember why we knew these Shakespeare lines by heart. I always thought that Sirius read them to spite his parents, but he always hid in his covers at night, intrigued by the writing of Shakespeare. I should know, I let him borrow my copies._

_"How are you this morning?" he smiled warmly, seating himself on a chair and eating one of my grapefruits._

_"Better."_

_"What does better mean?"_

_"I was in a foul mood earlier."_

_"But you aren't now?"_

_"No, now that I have company."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment."_

_"Do your parents know that you're here?"_

_"Yes. And they were ecstatic in my meeting you again."_

_"I'm glad."_

_He took my hand and kissed it. His innocent face hurt me to look at._

I awoke from my memory as I noticed tears streaming down my face, blending easily with the rain. How ironically similar my position and his are so like Romeo and Juliet. "Two households, both alike in dignity from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." Those two households are Gryffindor and Slytherin, which renders it impossible for me and Black to really continue anything.

The only difference with Romeo and Juliet and Sirius and Alex, is that Romeo and Juliet decided that it didn't matter that they were supposed enemies. And me and Sirius, well...Sirius decided that what his friends thought were more important, and a name made me a sworn enemy as well.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" I whispered, tears streaming down my face. My voice was husky, almost inexistent. "My Romeo, why have you not renounced your name? I have renounced mine the minute you cursed me."

The sun was disappearing completely and I had been out for an hour. I looked like I took a shower, but my jeans, once light blue, were now a muddy brown. I stood up, shivering from head to toe. Slowly, I made my way back to the castle. It was a heavy walk, and it took me half an hour to get back, since my feet wouldn't budge for more than eight inches per step.

The brown got washed away from my pants and my trainers were the only ones that remained in that color. As I entered the Entrance Hall, every eye seemed to know where to find me, since pretty soon, everyone was staring at me with disbelief.

"Alex?" I worried voice sounded from behind me. I was halfway throught the Entrance Hall now, shaking violently from the cold. "Where have you been?"

I felt warm robes being placed onto my shoulders and a hand leading me into the Great Hall. The hands slipped me into the sleeves of the robes. The person cast a spell to dry my clothes. I felt a hot sensation as my clothes dried, and after a second, they were warm and comfortable to be in again. The only problem now was my wet skin and hair.

It was Regulus, and he seated me onto the bench. "Drink some Firewhiskey."

I obeyed and took the bottle that was labeled Butterbeer, from him. Inside it was Firewhiskey. After one small gulp of the stuff, my throat felt like it was burning. I felt hot.

"We've been worrying about you," he said impatiently, taking the bottle from me and hiding it in his pocket again, since his robes were on me. "Where have you been?"

"Outside, walking." I croaked. Everyone was looking at me. "What? Don't you people have anything to do? Fuck off." I said loudly to everyone.

"Merlin, walking in this weather?" he looked up at the ceiling, seeing the black night and pouring rain. "I thought you were a rational human being."

"I am." My voice was definitely gone.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I had an epiphany that I didn't enjoy."

"Will you tell me?"

"No, I don't think you would like it either."

He nodded in worry and suspicion. I sighed. It seemed that I've been sighing a lot in the past hour. My epiphany...

--

A/N-Here ya go...I was feeling a bit down for the lack of reviews and personal stuff, but there. And I never have the mood to continue stories when there's nothing to motivate me. If I get bummed for one of my stories, I usually don't continue my other ones. Reviews.


	8. I think I'm going mental

A/N-These chapters are writing themselves, don't be surprised if you get back online and have five new ones to read.

--

We decided that the party would be held in some easily located location where teachers wouldn't catch us. Of course, it would be on a Saturday, so that we could finish all our leftover homeworks on a Friday and get over our hangovers on Sunday.

I suggested one of the empty rooms in the dungeons. There were plenty of rooms that I passed by when going to the Common Room. They weren't used. And teachers were never found in the dungeons at all.

My friends wondered why I was such a pushover to Potter and Black for the next two days. I whispered to them that there would be a party on Saturday. After that, they left me alone and on Wednesday, the whole Slytherin House knew that there would be a party.

It was amazing how gossip could easily be the form of invitation. That was one tick that was off the checklist for the list of things that we needed. People.

"Do you have your lot ready?" Black asked me while we were seated under a tree by the Lake.

I was with the four Marauders. Obviously, I was not in my comfort zone, being with the Gryffindor equals to royalty at school.

"My lot is informed," I told him. "Are yours?"

"All set and ready for Saturday evening," Potter said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Now, al we need is to spread the word to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," Black stated. "You can handle Ravenclaw, can't you? Me and Prongs will handle Hufflepuff."

"Don't you have an age limit?" Lupin said in concern. "Because I think you'd get in less of a situation if you only let people of fifteen and up in."

"Good idea Moony," Potter murmured, scratching something off the piece of parchment. "You can put up the age barricade by the door, can't you?"

"It would be my pleasure to keep little children out," Lupin said warily. I felt sorry for him, being involved when he so obviously didn't want any part of it.

"And the liquor?" Potter said nonchalantly. This was the part that put us off. It was such an effort to have heaps of alcohol into the school. It wasn't hard getting it, it was just hard hiding how much we had to get in.

"My brother will be 'visiting' that night and he'll be our delivery boy," I informed. "It won't be hard. Tommie can't get expelled when he's already out."

"You're brother was one hell of a guy," Black mused. "My idol and inspiration for breaking hell lose here at school."

"And my Quidditch hero," Potter looked up with a glint in his eye. "Why was he in Gryffindor and not you?"

"Why is Black in Gryffindor and not with me?" I said evenly.

"Fair point," Potter shrugged. I rolled my eyes. He was so annoying. I never did understand why girls liked him.

"Hey Alex!" someone called from afar.

I turned my head and smiled at the coming figure of Aaron Johnson. He was from Ravenclaw...three years ago. Just the same age as my brother and was one of his friends. What was he doing here?

"Aaron?" I asked in disbelief and elation. "Is that really you?"

I stood up and ran to him, warm in his arms. He grew...fit! His eyes...how I loved his eyes. They were a grayish kind of green. Sometimes, it looked green but sometimes it looked gray. I loved it. His hair would either be curly or straight, but would always fall into his eyes in a very sexy way.

I once saw him while he and my brother were swimming at our house. Trust me, he had a very lovely set of abs. He had a straight nose and pink lips. His complexion was fair and his skin was white. Plainly, and dully white. And I loved every bit of his look.

Today, he had his hair straight, and the bangs pushed at the side.

"Aaron! I haven't seen you in ages!" I beamed up at him. He was 5'11 you see, and I was only 5'5 or 5'6. "What are you doing here?"

"Damn Alex, I almost didn't recognize you!" he twirled me around while I complied. He looked on and observed. "You've gotten much much lovelier than the last time I saw you two years ago."

"Still haven't answered my question!"

"Visiting, what else? Oh, and my brother is in the Hospital Wing and mum asked me to check on him," he laughed. "You know him right? The little fourth year?"

"Tiny Tim?"

"That's the one," he grinned.

"It's so good to see you again," I observed him, and stared at his white and muscley arms.

"You too. Now what's this I've heard about a party?" he suddenly raised an eyebrow sternly.

"Where did you hear about that?"

"Heard it from Tommie. He tells me everything worth finding out."

"So what if we're having one?"

"That's bad for your health, you know," he tried hiding a smile.

"Oh yeah?" I said sarcastically. "Well I learned from you. You were the one who started introducing these parties to school."

"That I did," he said, reminiscing.

"How's Case?" I asked grudgingly. Case was his slut of a girlfriend with blonde hair and big boobs that were really stuffed and fake. "She all right?"

"Case?" he asked in bewilderment. "No. I broke up with her about a year ago. Not with anyone right now."

I pretended to be shocked. "Aaron Johnson? Not with anyone? Isn't that a surprise??"

He chuckled and looked over my shoulder. "Ah...I think your boyfriend is angry at me for stealing you."

I twisted my head to look at Black. "Black? No, he's not my boyfriend. He's just someone I need to plan the party with."

"He looks set to murder me," he mused, placing an arm on my shoulder. "Mind if I play around with you for awhile? Just to annoy him."

"I don't mind," I giggled loudly, making a show to get Black pissed.

"Prettier Alex, but still the same old Alex."

"Thanks."

We shared stories for an hour in the grass for everyone to see. We weren't doing anything really, but all of our stories consisted of very hilarious things, so we ended up laughing boisterously, slapping the ground with our fists. After the first five minutes, we forgot about Black and his evil stare, and we got lost in each other in conversation.

After the hour though, he looked at his watch and declared that Tim was probably wondering where he was now. After me a light peck on the cheek and a promise that he would be at the party with my brother, he dashed up the castle and disappeared behind the doors.

I was humming when I sat next the Marauders again, ready to continue where we left off.

"How many guys have you been juggling?" Potter asked in mystification. "How do you even hide each other from knowing? I mean, I see you getting sweet with Flint and then Black the next. Now you have someone out of school too?"

"You beat Padfoot," said Lupin in amusement. "Thank you for that. That would prabably bring down his ego for a few days."

"No," I told them, startled. "Aaron is just one of my brothers' friends. Came to visit his brother, who is ill at the Wing."

"Oh, I remember him," Potter laughed. " Aaron Johnson. He was the one who was completely oblivious to the girls all panting after him. Shame, he could have used that to his advantage, real loyal that one."

"Could we stop talking about Mr. Sensitive and Loyal and Sweet and Caring?" Black said surlily. "I've got other more important things to think about."

"What's your problem?" I asked in amazement. "He's not doing anything to you."

"I don't like that fellow."

"What did he ever do to you?"

"He stole my first girlfriend from me."

I looked at Potter in confusion, but he just shrugged. I said, "Who was your first girlfriend? I don't remember Tommie telling me about Aaron dating anyone younger than sixteen when they were in Hogwarts in their last year."

"You are completely out of it if you don't know who my first girl was."

I prodded my brain to itch with a bit of information. Nope. Still nothing. "You never had a first girlfriend. I don't think you've ever had a girlfriend."

"Are you turning mental or something?" Black asked in surprise.

I was about to answer when Lupin said, "That was a rhetorical question Alex."

"What he's saying is," Potter said impatiently. "You're his first girlfriend."

I stared at them blankly. "No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I never dated him here at Hogwarts."

"I meant my first ever." Black said with gritted teeth.

Ohhhhhhhhh...

"Aaron isn't stealing me. He's a friend. And even if he were, it's not called stealing since I'm not your girlfriend."

Black pinched the bridge of his nose. "It is so hard to get anything through your head."

"That's because you're not saying anything directly. Just spit it out. Why are you beating around the bush like a girl?"

"I have a confession to make."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I was watching you that Sunday when you were by the Lake, when it was raining."

I stared at him. "Right after I came down from the Astronomy Tower?"

"I followed you. You looked so sad. Prongs told me it was all right and then he told me that we could do that thing some other time."

"What?"

"Drop the Force Bomb."

"No, what to the other thing. What were you thinking when you followed me?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

I felt my blood run cold. "You heard me, and you saw me."

"It was the first time I saw you cry."

"Did you hear me?" I said through gritted teeth. "Did you?"

"Yeah," he said nervously. "I was about to come out and answer back but you stood up and walked back."

I blinked back tears.

My epiphany.

I forgot about it.

It was that I still loved him.

--

A/N-There ya go! Reviews. xoxo's.


	9. Drinking is very bad for my sanity

A/N-The next one, and don't forget the reviews.

--

Saturday came. The empty room in the dungeon was all set. It was the perfect shade of darkness. It looked rugged and destroyed, but it was perfect. We didn't want anything to look sheek, so that the dressed-up people would all stand out with a dreary background behind them.

I had three containers as huge as a bathtub at the side. One was filled with Firewhiskey, one was filled with beer and the last was just filled with vodka and orange juice. What? I didn't want to be stressed with being the bartender the whle night.

Besides, there were like, ten spoons for a punchbowl set in each bathtub-like container. I have no idea how Potter and Black got the booming music beating throughout the whole room without a radio in sight. It seemed like the music was seeping through the walls.

Lupin cast the spell onto te doorway perfectly. I pushed one of the fourteen year-olds into coming one, but he slammed into the air like there was glass at the door. I went in effortlessly and pulled the fourth year, but his face was flat on the invisible glass.

I paid him ten sickles and shooed him away.

"All right gentlemen," I said at the four of them when everything was set. It was six. "I will leave you here to get ready, and I will be back in let's say...three hours. Because I will be taking a nap."

I did take a nap. I woke up at eight thirty. Didn't I tell you that I wasn't the type of girl who cared what I looked like? I combed my hair for a few times and then slipped into the tuxedo that I was wearing. It was actually a shirt with a low neckline and black slacks and a tight fitting blazer. That blazer only had two buttons at the bottom and I wore flip-flops. It looked weird.

But it looked like a tuxedo for women, I even had a bowtie wrapped around my neck. The only thing was, the chest looked so bare between that bowtie and the the top of the blouse. That blouse really didn't cover my chest much.

Cissy looked pretty in a white dress. It was...for lack of a better word: TINY. It hugged her everywhere and hardly covered her rear end. The neckline was like the letter I. It plunged until her waist. She wore a black necklace that reached to her cleavage, emphasizing it. I laughed when I saw her shoes. Was she really expecting to party in six-inch kitten heels?

"Let's go!" Cissy said energetically, dragging me out of the Common Room. There was a pool of people outside the door of the empty room. Some of them were smoking cigarettes. This made me worry.

"If you're going to smoke, do it inside where you can't be caught," I informed them, as we passed by, heading in.

Did I forget to mention that people over twenty wouldn't be able to come in either? Only the people of fifteen to twenty could get in and see from the outside what was going on inside the door. And Lupin even cast the room to be soundproof from the outside. I know, he was brilliant.

Since Cissy took a long time preparing ( I was done after fifteen minutes of waking up), we got here at ten. Scantily clad bodies were grinding into each other everywhere we looked. I was definitely overdressed, and I smirked.

Drunk people were raving around noisily or crying sleepily in a corner. I took a punchbowl spoon from the dwindling tub of vodka. I poured one spoon into a clean cup. I took a careful sip and looked around the people. Why was it that people wanted so much to get trashed any time they could manage it?

I only went to parties and hosted them because I enjoyed watching people and observing them. Plus, it was a good laugh seeing them telling their life stories when they were drunk.

"Kates!" Of course there was only one person who called me by that.

I turned around, a smile already plastered on my face. "Still not blissed in drunkenness, I see."

Black had a cigarette in his hand, exhaling a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"I hate it when you smoke," I said, upset. "Won't you quit for me?"

"I thought you would be here by nine," he pouted, trying to hide his teeth in the smile that came next. He ignored my comment. "You're an hour and five minutes late!"

"The law is never late, everyone else just started early. The law is never early, everyone else is just late. I am that law."

"Yeah yeah, I heard that countless times from you before." he laughed over the din. "Shall we get to where the others are?"

"Let me just get-" I turned back to grab Cissys' hand, but I found her already dancing closely to some seventh year from our House. "Nevermind."

"Good."

He took my arm and lead the way to where the others were. As we passed, I saw many familiar faces...faces that had already graduated in te former years. I got stopped constantly and kissed on the cheek. I knew many people that were years older. I guess word about this party had spread through my brother.

Everytime, Black would always stop politely and introduce himself, even if he was definite that they wouldn't remember his name the moment he uttered it. As I gave my hello's and goodbye's to Emily Grange, we set off again.

When we got to where Black was leading me, I found my brother and Aaron with the three other Marauders. Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon and Mary Macdonald were with this group. Lupin looked blissfully drunk. He was furiously sucking Marlene's face. The only distinction how you knew it was him and her was that his hair was brown and hers was blonde.

"Tommie!" I squealed, running over and hugging my brother. "Thanks for the tubs of drinks. I owe you."

"I brought you something to make you owe me more," and he inclined his head toward Aaron, who was smiling smugly at me.

"Nice to see you again," Aaron said, standing up and kissing my cheek.

"Eww, you're kissing my sister," Tommie said in fake disgust. "I'll see you around. I see a prospect for a dancing partner."

He disappeared in seconds. Ahh Tommie, you never change.

"I'm not disappointed," Black muttered at me. "So early and almost everyone is wasted."

"You think I am?" I laughed. I cloud of smoke from some smoker drifted toward our place. "But I think I'll have to rinse my hair five times to get the smell of smoke off my hair."

"Alex!" Lily sqeauled, noticing me in the dim light. "I love what you're wearing! It's so sexy!"

"This business suit?" I laughed in disbelief. "No, I don't think so."

"Could you take that suit off? You look like you're feeling hot." Lily scrutinized the beads of sweat that started forming at my forehead.

"Thanks for noticing," I slid my arms from the sleeves. My shoulders finally felt cooler. Now, I looked like a stripper.

"Wow," Lily muffled a laugh. "I didn't know that that was what you were hiding inside the blazer."

"It's a good thing I don't have boobs," I giggled. "Or they would pop out in this blouse."

"A refill?" Aaron asked uncomfortably, indicating my empty cup. How inconsiderate I was. He must have felt out of place in this big group.

"Yeah, I'll come with you."

I followed him toward the three tubs, looking at his fit back. He was so gorgeous. His hair was curly now.

"Sorry about that. I forget that you aren't from here anymore. when I saw you, it was like those two years of not seeing each other vanished."

"I take that as a compliment," he smiled, taking the cup from me and pouring Firewhiskey.

I was going to take it from him, but he drank the stuff straight, and then he stopped and looked back at me. "No way am I letting you have all the fun."

"Silly Aaron. You know I would never think of leaving you for fun!" I teased.

An hour later.

"I wanna see how your lips feel like!" I laughed loudly, as I looked up at Aarons' pretty eyes. I drunk only three cups of vodka and I was already wasted. I was bad at drinking. "They look so soft!"

"I've been thinking the same thing the whole night about yours," he chuckled softly, his eyes unsteady. He had his sixth cup of Firewhiskey. I pressed my lips to his in delight. Mmmm...they really were soft...and warm...and perfect...and had a tongue that was perfectly moist.

I got pulled away from him with a hard force. I gazed blearily at Blacks' semi-drunken face. He was furious but couldn't keep a straight face. He looked pretty too. His lips were pink too. I stood on my tippytoes and kissed him too. Mmm..his were as good as Aarons'.

Next thing I knew, the three of us were seated in a corner, the two of them trying to get my attention for me to kiss them. I took turns kissing them. Ahhh...this was my bliss I guess.

What a woe it was to be a confused, depressed and odd girl of sixteen.

--

A/N-The party scene. Do we really need to stress this much? We all know that there's kissing...and more. We all know that there's drinking and grinding and throwing up. Why do I need to tell you what happened? Reviews please. xoxo's.


	10. Hate it when nightmares make me do stuff

A/N-Be prepared for a delirious battle! Kidding. :D

----

A damask room with a dark, looming figure by the stone fireplace. I wasn't a being, just a spirit roaming, an observer. The room was filled with bodies, inspected closer, they were faceless...and dead. If I were human, I would have screamed, but instead my heart tore and I feeded on my pain.

"You will contribute to the future in a seemingly insignificant way," a disembodied voice was heard from the shadows.

"You will touch his heart in a way that you can't touch his brother," the voice continued to hiss. "A savior of a savior."

"What will I become?" my spirit asked frantically, through the soulless bodies.

The voice did not answer back. I looked around me helplessly, looking at the bodies and finally looking down at myself.

I was covered in blood. There were cuts on my arms and legs. I screamed.

I thrashed on the soft ground, the silk blankets. Soft ground? Silk blankets? My head pounded in exertion, and when I peeked to open my eyes, the faint light hurt them. I realized that it had been a dream. I convinced myself that it was a dream, and that this headache was thankfully from the hangover and not from something worse. I was seated alertly, my back strangely erect. I sunk back on my covers.

"Alex?" Cissy was at my side, looking gaunt. "Alex? What happened to you? You were screaming."

"Nothing. Just a bad dream."

"No dream has ever made you utter such a blood-curdling scream."

"It was nothing. Nightmares are nothing."

I suddenly noticed the shattered mirror on the floor. "What happened?"

Cissy suddenly got nervous. "It broke when you sat up. And then that's when you started screaming."

"I did that?" I asked her in awe. Me? I could do magic without a wand?

"Do you realize how powerful you are?" Cissy whispered to me.

It was strange how it seemed to be always the two of us in our dormitory and the three others we shared it with were always away when we were in here. That's why I never got closer to those others.

"I'm not powerful, dear."

"Do you know what Lucius told me about you?"

"Lucius? That older boyfriend of yours who has asked you to marry him?"

"Yes."

"How amusing that he has told you about me when He has not met me," I sneered.

"Alex, he became a Death Eater."

I paused at that piece of information. "So, you're telling me that he's getting information of me because of that?"

"He says that the Dark Lord has been watching prospects. He sees young Black as one, Bellatrix the other, Snape is being watched as well, also Rosier, and...you."

"My family doesn't devote themselves to that belief."

"Honestly, Alex?" Cissy continued in anxiousness. "If you get past every sweet feature of your face, and every kind thing about you, people would understand why you were placed in Slytherin, unlike the rest of your family."

"What?"

"You have this dark power about you. You scare me sometimes with it. I wonder how you do it. I can't do half the things that you can do."

"What things?" I asked in alarm.

"You can manipulate and have people love you. You have that strange attraction that even the most influential and popular people in this school cannot ever compare in height. You can do terrible things, admit it. You have thought terrible things."

"That's not a power, Cissy."

"I'm not telling you about the others. I am in fear of your awareness. I'd rather you don't know what you're capable of."

"You make me sound like a lunatic."

"No. I'm trying to keep you from it."

"Fine. Don't tell me. Trick me. Deceive me. Keep me from becoming a follower."

"I'll do my best Alex. You know how I care for you. Now drink this potion so that you won't be in that hungover state the whole day."

---

SIRIUS BLACK

"Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear,  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear.  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

I said this aloud, quoting the Shakespeare. I was looking out the window and even from this height, I saw the small figure and familiar black hair and green robes. Stupid Slytherin, making me feel funny things.

"What the hell are you rambling about now?" Prongs tasked me sleepily, shuffling his feet toward me and threw his arm around my shoulder. "I swear, you're mumbling jibberish the longer the weeks pass."

"It's Shakespeare."

"Legendary Shakespeare!" Prongs said loudly, shaking his hands in the air to make a moot point. "Does he tell you the answers to life?"

"He's an artist, don't make fun," I mock-pouted.

"You've been so out of it since that first day you saw her all gussied up."

"Who's her?" I asked, playing dumb.

"The only her in your life, stupid."

"Can we not talk about her like that? Like she's the only girl in the world, that's why people have names."

"Fiiiiine. Hernandez, then."

"Don't say her name!" I hissed.

"What do you want from me?" Prongs said in exasperation.

"I'm losing my mind."

"Obviously." he laughed. "Oy, Moony. Come here and watch Padfoot lose his mind."

"Oh, something to look forward to!" Moony said dully, walking out of the bathroom. "What else is new?"

"Ah," Prongs said, glancing at his watch. "Sorry gents, but Lily is expecting me down below. I'll see you," he pointed at me "and you," he pointed at Moony "later. And then tell him that for me when he thinks to wake up." He gestured his thumb over to Wormtail, who was still slumbering soundly.

I swear, that boy could stay asleep even if a marching band went through the room.

"You're not going to start quoting Shakespeare again, are you?" Moony said, pretending to look cautious.

"No, my dear friend," I replied in amusement. "But you will be reading about him for the next few days. Try Romeo and Juliet. Savvy?"

I tossed the book to him and he caught it skillfully. Shocking for someone who didn't do any athletics.

As me and Moony raced down the stairs for breakfast, I saw her entering through the double doors, her hood up, making her look grave and mysterious. Again with the her business. What was wrong with me? And what was she up to?

---

A/N-Ah, I have no idea why I put Sirius' point of view suddenly. I guess I just wanted to see a taste of his mind. I dunno, my fingers have a mind of their own. Reviews! It's not that hard. Just click an icon and it's done! xoxo's.


	11. Cheat all I want before it went black

A/N-Here's back to Alex.

--

I was nervous. I was definitely nervous. I was squirming in my seat, waiting to be called. My whole team was sprawled across the locker room, every face a mask of blankness. Even mine was set in the same way.

I clutched my broom tightly, feeling the wood in the tips of my fingers, for the sleek Quidditch gloves were in the way. I was nervous. Didn't I say that already?

We were going against Gryffindor. Whopee. Can you see the sarcasm of my enthusiasm? Good.

It wasn't that I was afraid of Quidditch, please, I could play Quidditch with my eyes closed. It was just that, I've grown to like these Gryffindors, the ones I know anyway. Black and I had come on speaking terms and even Potter was looking less cruel now. Friendship was definitely starting to form.

And Lily, she was the best. She was now my little protegee at dancing. I took it up ages ago, and I've been training since I was nine. I taught her. Every evening, we would go into one of the unused classrooms and train there. I asked Dumbledore to allow me.

Fencing was my other solace. It contained my anger and hatred.

Philip Cadence was the commentator, and he was from Hufflepuff. His voice echoed into the room:

"Here's your Slytherin team!"

As we filed out in a single line, we heard deafening cheers invade our ears. Of course, it was a known fact that no one wanted Slytherin to win, but now, it seemed like there was a fair distribution of green and silver, and red and gold. Most girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were clad in red or gold, with banners declaring love for Black or Potter.

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw boys looked dashing in green and silver. What had them coming to side with us?

"Captain and Chaser is Miggy Flint, probably the brainiest captain Slytherin has ever had. Next are the Chasers: Alexandra Hernandez, my what a pretty sight she is. Those brutes aren't worhty to stand it her presence. Sorry Professor. Demetri Anderson, always competent. Now the Beaters! Cygnus Gremius with that bat looking extra threatening! And Evan Rosier, my, he's a big fellow isn't he? Their Keeper ahh...Lance Jadeson. Has he gotten bigger than humanly possible? It looks like he wants to kill me for stealing his girlfriend. Relax, dude! Last of course, is their Seeker, Regulus Black. This will be interesting how the two brothers would interact and kill each other eh? All right, all right, sorry Professor...geez. Sorry Professor!"

I laughed at his commentating. This Philip guy was funny.

"Now, you're Gryffindor team!"

The rambles of screams and cries and shrieks and boos were defeaning. I almost lifted my palms to my ears.

"Your captain and Chaser, the one, the only, the legendary James Potter! His right hand man and playing Beater is Sirius Black. Oh, I think I'm going to be deaf with these girls screaming in my ears. The other Beater, Guy Hudder. Hey Guy, what's it like to live with that name? Kidding, kidding. The other Chasers! Ellen Rosafelt, youngest player in this game. The other one Harold Rupper, great friend that one. Their Keeper, the quietest person I know! Jae Lamens! Lastly, their Seeker, the girliest person I know, Stella Jimney!"

The whistle sounded and the two captains walked toward the center of the Pitch. Their faces were both blank. Keeping to the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry, they both crushed each others' hands before letting go. Of course, the rivalry still applied to everyone else in my House. I kept forgetting that we weren't at peace with each other.

Miggy walked to me and muttered, "Don't let your teammates down by getting soft because you're playing against your blood-traitor friends."

"I won't let my emotions get in the way," I told him with certainty. "That was the first thing you taught us. I still have the yellowish bruises to prove that training day." I lifted the sleeve of my arm. He flinched in response.

Another whistle and we straddled our brooms and I closed my eyes and rearranged myself into something that would be a mask of cool. No emotions, just my roaming eyes.

I was at the center, the one who was relied on to get the Quaffle. I loved being the center, more action involved. I looked at the opposing team, seeing faceless human beings, no male or female, just a human being without a face.

The next whistle, and we were up in the air, with the young Madame Hooch in between me and Potter. She shot the ball into the air and I lunged for it, taking it with the tips of my fingers before Potter could steal it away from me. I felt his hands grab the ball over my hold. I yanked it out of his reach before speeding toward the goalposts.

"The loveliest player on the Slytherin Team, Alex, caught the Quaffle and is now speeding away, oh look, she passed it to Flint. And...Flint...Flint is going for the goal! Can Lamens take it? AHHH...ahh..apparantely not. Score is ten-zero."

I glanced at Miggy and gave him a wide grin, a haughty, arrogant one. A bludger came hurtling at me next.

"That little bugger is tailing her like it likes her! Here comes Rosier to the rescue, and hits the ball away from her and hits Jimney. Ooo...that'll hurt even more in the morning. Potter has the Quaffle and dodges everyone. It looks like he's in this to score himself. He fakes left and really goes left! Ten-ten is now the score!"

Fifteen minutes later. I got hit by a bloody bludger aimed by Black. I cursed at him under my breath as I scored a goal, and raced past everyone to steal the QUaffle back from Potter, since I was the only one who had a broom fast enough.

The score was eighty-fifty by fifteen minutes, with Slytherin in the lead. Potter soon recognized that Flint wasn't the prized Chaser because he was captain, because their prized Chaser was kept a secret until now. Black and Hudder took turns trying to bring Miggy and me down. Demetri being the silent phantom who I passed the Quaffle to before he helped me with his assist by passing it back to me.

The game was bloody, in those short fifteen minutes. Gryffindor lost a Chaser because Cygnus didn't enjoy how smug Harold Rupper looked when they scored their third goal. Regulus was waiting for the signal from Miggy to starting feigning, so that Stella Jimney would follow, and hopefully, crash to the ground.

"Rosafelt with the Quaffle, dear, dear. How tiny she looks next to all these blokes and two other ladies. OH! Flint got it from her somehow, didn't see though, and she's dangling on her broom for dear life. Flint passes it to Anderson who speeds up and passes it to Hernandez. Watch out! Gremius was able to divert the Bludger away from her again. I swear he's her new bodyguard in this game. Looks like Black's got it in for her. I heard they were actually childhood sweethearts, can you believe--?"

"Cadence! I will take away that microphone from you if you don't get back to the game!"

"Sorry Professor. Anyway...moving on. I really don't get how you can even aim a Bludger at that girl and ruin that beautiful--"

"Cadence!"

"Right. Er...where was I? Oh yeah, Hernandez was able to keep a hold of the Quaffle and..and...Lamens saves it. Quaffle now thrown to Potter..."

I was getting angry at this Lamens and gave Miggy a furious look, wanting Regulus to start feigning now so that the distraction won't foul me for what I was about to do.

Miggy nodded and raised a brow to Regulus, and getting the message, Regulus started circling the Pitch before zooming faster and speeding up and then going down. Jimney followed, the idiot. A foot from the ground and Regulus pulled the broom from the ground, his feet inches from it, while unfortunate Stella got a first taste of the ground. She rolled off her broom and didn't open her eyes.

While THAT distraction was going along, I took Cygnus' bat and hit the Bludger that was going for me towards Lamens. Lamens, who was watching with the rest of the crowd, crumpled on the spot and circled around the hoop as he fell gracefully down. Black saw me do it and snarled at me. I tossed the bat back to Cygnus and looked innocent.

Quickly, while Regulus was still playing distraction, I took the Quaffle that Miggy passed to me and scored another goal.

That was when Jimney crashed and brought everyone back to the game. The audience got surprised in seeing that the Gryffindor Keeper had somehow fell unconscious as well. Everyone assumed that he got hit by a Bludger while he was watching with the rest of them.

"Hernandez was the one who hit him!" Black yelled at Madame Hooch. "She did! She did!"

"And I scored a goal too when everyone was distracted," I hovered toward the Commentators box and smiled prettily at Cadence.

"Ninety-fifty to Slytherin. Sorry people, I wasn't keeping track of the game while Black, younger Black was feigning. It appears Hernandez took the advantage to score a goal."

Fifteen more minutes. Half an hour into this game and still no Snitch in sight?? My face was starting to freeze in the air, and my hands were cold and icy.

"Reggie!" I said hoarsely at Regulus. "Find that Snitch! I'm turning into a popsicle here!"

A bludger promptly wheeled toward us and I backed away quickly, pulling my head back. The bludger almost hit me. Good thing it passed between Regulus and I. I swerved my head; it was Black who tried hitting me again.

"What is your problem?" I shrieked at him, speeding towards him and catching the Quaffle that came my way.

"Only playing th game, love," he replied alongside me, his bat threatening to fling itself. I realized that I had the Quaffle and speed up, and with Lamens out of the way, I got in my fifth goal.

I turned to Black, who was glaring at me, but then an evil smiled appeared on his face. That was when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

A/N-Alrighty, I'm real sorry but I have to do a paper, so ciao loves! reviews! xoxo's.


	12. Bad dreams and freaky things should stop

A/N-Here ya go!

--

"Two weeks," the voice sounded like it was in another room, and it was not a coherent sound. "Still not awake."

"Don't be so noisy," said a second voice. "She might--"

"Wake? Isn't that what we've been waiting for?" the first voice said furiously.

Everything sounded clearer now. The first voice belonged to Miggy, and the second from Cissy.

"But still..."

"Look," Miggy said, softly now. "Her lips are opening."

"Lex? Can you hear me?"

"I can and Miggy, you did wake me up," I said in a whisper.

"Sorry about that," he said laughing. "Don't regret one bit of it though."

"Could you open your eyes?" Regulus' voice came in.

Slowly, my eyes opened and the light seemed overwhelming. "Is it true I've been out for two weeks?"

"Yeah."

"Who won?"

"We did."

"The score?"

"250-150. We didn't get to score anything after you got hit," Miggy said earnestly. "It proved motivation for them that our best Chaser was gone."

"Who hit me?"

"Hudder did, while Black was distracting you by making chat with you."

"Oh."

"What did I tell you about not getting distracted during a game?" Miggy asked mock-angrily, relief evident in his face.

"Sorry."

"Hey, I have an important question."

"Shoot, Miggy."

"What do girls want? I don't get it. Do they want guys that are buff or lean? Or do they want us to come on to them first or do they want to signal that they like us and come to us? Do you want us to go fast or slow? Uptight boy with manners or some spawn of the devil that lives to get in trouble?"

"Geez Miggy, what happened in the past two weeks that made you think so much?" I laughed.

"Seriously."

"Yeah, he's been asking me the same questions through the past few weeks. He's been driving me mad." Regulus grumbled. "Just answer him and get it over with."

"It's a secret so you can't tell any other guys," I whispered secretly, winking at Cissy, who was containing her fits of laughter. "Us girls...we don't know what we want."

I nodded, with a wry smile on my face. Cissy clapped her hands together ad her tinkling laughter erupted throughout the whole Wing.

The two guys stared at me, with no emotions on their faces. Miggy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head slowly. "My best Chaser can't even answer a question simply."

"Well it's true," I shrugged. "Right Cissy?"

"Yeah, we don't know what we want," Cissy seemed to think. "No, actually, I know I want Lucius."

"Thanks for the help," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Have you noticed that I don't exactly have a type?"

"Actually...you do--" Cissy started until I clapped my hand onto her mouth.

"No, I don't."

My hand fell limply at my side, it seemed like it forgot how to move. My fingers felt numb, as if they couldn't move. "Why can't I move my hands?"

"You've been in a coma for two weeks, what do you expect?" Miggy sniggered.

"Shush you," I said blankly. "Now, help me get up."

Regulus offered his hand and I stood up. I let go of him and put up my hand in demonstration, then I started falling flat on my face, since I still couldn't feel my feet. Regulus caught me before I could crash down.

"Thanks," I said, collapsing back on the bed. "Only you lot who's concerned about me?"

"Ahh..." Regulus started. "Not really."

"What does that mean? Not really?"

"Don't get angry," Miggy said hurriedly. "But we ehmmm...hexed any Gryffindor that tried to come in here."

"And any Gryffindor represents...?"

"Who else?"

"Answer the question."

"The Marauders," Regulus muttered darkly. "The nerve of them. Especially my brother, coming near you after what they did. I understand that it's Quidditch, but really, that wasn't nice."

I started laughing. "Nice? What we did wasn't exactly an offer for the hand of friendship."

"Yeah, but we're known for playing dirty."

"You guys are so weird," I said, grinning and shaking my head in amusement.

--

Faceless people, dead bodies. The same disembodied voice saying the same words over and over again. Me screaming and waking up with a sheet of sweat on my brow and chest. The mirror lay on the floor, blasted into tiny little pieces.

"I swear, I think this will be a morning routine, repairing this mirror," Cissy complained one Wednesday morning. "What the hell are those nightmares about anyway? You never tell me what they're about."

"It's insignificant," I would always say stubbornly when she asked.

Drifting toward my next class after lunch, which was Transfiguration, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and Black was following me. This was weird, he was alone. His posse wasn't anywhere in sight. It was the first time I saw him since I got out of that blasted coma.

"Are you lost?" I asked in disbelief. "Or do you need me to point you in the right direction?"

"I've been worried about you," he said in an exasparated voice, taking me in his arms and hugging my head to his chest. "I'm sorry. What I did was something that killed me when I saw you fall of your broom."

"Can you get away?" I protested in annoyance, hating how my stomach jolted upwards at his warm embrace.

"Why?"

"This feels wrong."

"Why? Because my dear brother wants you for his own now?" he spat.

"Why do you care?"

"You turned my world upside-down," he muttered in my ear. "I was never one who got jealous. You of all people must know that."

"What the hell are you rambling on about?" I asked nervously.

"When it comes to you, every guy is a threat. I know possessiveness isn't nice, and I know you told me that smoking was my only vice, but you're dead wrong."

"What are you going on about?" I asked in alarm. This was not the best conversation right now.

"You're another vice. I can't stop being intoxicated by you. Everything is you."

"Black..."

"Don't call me that. And don't go wasting your emotions on Regulus of all people! Please! I can't stand it!"

I glowered at him. "You. Left. Me."

"I know, but--"

"You. Might. As. Well. Have. Killed. Me."

"I guess it only takes someone to realize how important one thing was when she's not with you anymore."

"I wish you never started talking to me again." I glared at him. "I was doing well where you left me! I wasn't happy exactly, but I was contented! I gained acceptance, and that was no thanks to you!"

"Kates..."

"Stop calling me that!" I screamed at him, tearing from his reach. "I'll see you around. I have Transfiguration."

"Wait, no. Please," he grabbed at my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. A force hit him and he crashed into the wall. Tears were streaming down my eyes. Now I could do this while I'm awake too? I instantly remembered what happened to the mirror every morning, and feared what I would do next.

I ran away before something else went wrong.

--

A/N-You might not like her because of her mood swings, but understand that she's confused and isn't aware of how much she could do. Apart from that, what would you feel when your childhood sweetheart, who banished you from your life forever suddenly comes and declares his love for you when you're sharing your love to two other different people? That's hard darlings. Anyway, reviews. xoxo's.


	13. Where did this confusion even come from?

A/N-Here's Sirius' point of view for you.

--

I watched in awe at her quickly retreating back. How did she do that? My back ached from that blow of flying toward the wall. When she screamed and looked back at me, it was like she pushed me away with a brick wall or something. It was definitely magic. Now she could use magic without a wand?

I ran towards my next class and Prongs looked up at me questioningly.

I whispered to him everything that happened while Professor Nema was translating the different runes on the board. My quill was dutifully writing down everything on the board. I was hoping that he could give me a better explanation than what I came up with. Prongs of course, not Professor Nema.

"Are you making this up?" he whispered back seriously. "Because I do not find that funny."

"Why would I make this up?"

The bell rung, and we shoved our stuff into our bags and started walking up towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where's Moony?" Prongs looked around.

"Probably went to the Hospital Wing. He would never skip class." I muttered. I thought darkly at how my mouth seemed to just have had a mind of its own during that time when I proclaimed how much I needed her, and wanted her.

"Where do you reckon she's got it?" Prongs asked, every single detail of mischief out of his face.

"You're asking me?"

"Well, you have known her since she was born. Obviously, I would ask you."

"I think Lily wants you," I muttered, seeing the readhead waiting inside the Common Room.

"You don't mind do you?" Prongs asked, earnest in his eyes. He was afraid of leaving me alone. Clearly, he knew what I was capable of doing when I was unstable.

"Go ahead. I'll have to get used to sharing you when you're married to her," I forced a grin on my face, but it didn't even reach one second when it fell back into a straight line again.

I was alone again. I had never been alone for so much in my life. If I wasn't with Prongs, I was with Moony. If I wasn't with Moony, I was with Prongs. If I wasn't with either of them, I was with Wormtail. If I wasn't with all three of them, I was with some girl that I fancied recently.

I decided that I should walk to that place where Kates always stayed to think. Maybe that place would give me my own peace of mind.

When I got there, I saw that the place was already occupied. Of course, it was her. Who else could it have been? Afraid to get caught spying on her, I switched into a dog, hiding behind the bushes.

It was always nice watching her like this. You could see the real Kates, who she was even when she was a little girl. She had a pensive expression on her face and she really was thinking of something. At the same time, her inquisitive eyes looked strangely dead. They weren't alive this time. It was the first time I saw that expression on her.

I moved in to take a closer look. Ever the best observer, she looked around to see where the ruffle of the bushes came from.

She stared at me with a mildly surprised look on her face. I hung my tongue out of my mouth uncertainly.

"I'll call you Snuffles," she broke into a smile, and extended her arms toward me, wanting to hold me. Of course, I complied, wagging my tail happily. She pet my head affectionately.

"You remind me so much of someone...or two."

I felt my insides churn, even if I was a dog.

"I wish I could be a dog, then I wouldn't have to feel anything or think about anything."

She sighed. "Want to play fetch?"

She conjured up a frisbee and waved it in front of my face. I jumped eagerly and ran after it after she threw it with all her might. She was strong, this girl. A powerful arm, no wonder she got Chaser. I was panting with effort when I got it back to her, and I hoped my eyes looked bright.

"Another one?" she smiled in loveliness.

--

ALEXANDRA HERNANDEZ

I hid from the world after that day. Thursday, Friday...Those two days passed by like time really wasn't relevant. Cissy kept telling our teachers that I wasn't feeling good (which was true) and that I didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing.

She brought me down meals still on the gold plates and left me alone, knowing well that all I wanted was to be alone. She was very good at reading people, this girl. I munched on these meals heartily, wanting some source of comfort. When I wanted some more, I scavenged through my trunks and closet, looking for the chocolate bars that I stashed in those places.

Cissy sent me messages from Miggy, begging me to go to training. She was my messenger too, bringing me letters from my teammates and friends from other Houses. All of them didn't understand why I was hiding, but they cared enough to tell me that everything was going to be all right.

No, it wasn't all right. I was silently asked to make a big decision. Unsaid, I had to choose from a vast selection of men.

Number one: Sirius Black. Really, did I want to risk getting hurt again? But...why did I feel something for him, even when he hurt me so many times. Why do I feel a jolt of electricity coursing through me every single time he touches me? Why did I have an epiphany about my love for him? Did I still feel that way?

Number two: Regulus Black. Did I want to make the two brothers hate each other even more? Question for myself is...why was it that I felt a whole-body-tingling kind of kiss when I kissed him all those weeks ago? I couldn't believe that I wanted him too.

Number three: Aaron Johnson. Did I want another person to add to my list? He's so considerate, and I have no idea if he likes me, but I want to be near him. I feel a warm and safe when I'm around him, and he always gives the impression that he never wants me hurt.

Number four: Fuck. There's a number four? Miggy Flint. I liked him at that time when I got dolled up. He was so sweet, and dark, and arrogant. It drew me to him unbelievably.

Number five: KIDDING. But I think that Philip Cadence guy wants in on this list.

But really, four is enough, isn't it? That's way to many already. I'm not the type of girl to just...pick one and stay with him forever and ever. I was scared. Couldn't I just slice my wrists and be done with life?

Saturday, Sunday...a week...

I swear, I think that I will permanently be stuck on this bed if I don't get up. The letters were forming a small mountain in my bedside. Countless times, I heard footsteps stomping on the steps before them falling flat on their arses and getting up and trying again.

No one could get me down. Cissy kept supporting me soundlessly, and gave me the notes of lessons and homeworks. I passed my homeworks through her, and I wasn't missing anything that I couldn't learn on my own.

"Hernandez!" Miggys' booming voice erupted from far away. "You get out now or I will be removing you from the team!"

"You are bluffing!" I called back. "You guys won't be able to stand reteaching the tricks and routines and signals!"

"What if I'm not?" Miggy yelled back furiously. "I need someone who is dedicated to the team!"

"Alex, please come down!" Regulus' strained voice came next.

This was Saturday afternoon, a Hogsmeade weekend. It was kind of sweet that they skipped the first one to yell at me.

I sighed. I guess my hibernation had to be over, and what did I learn? Nothing. Who did I choose? No one. I was as lost as the first day.

Cissy watched me carefully and helped me tidy up. She brushed my hair for me as I sat at the dressing table, putting on eyeliner and lipgloss. She put it up in a bun, because of all those days of not brushing after baths, they were quite rebelling in the being not cared for.

We carefully chose an outfit that wouldn't tell that I've let myself go. Cissy took out a creamy white turtleneck with short sleeves and skinny jeans. She took out a pair of ballet flats to go with it. I hugged her and whispered my thanks.

You probably noticed by now, I don't take time in dressing up. I was over in ten minutes.

Going out seemed like a rebirth. I saw the world through eyes that were different than my own. It wasn't the same place where I tried to conquer everyone with my wit and talent. This world was now cruel, without opportunities, impossible choices and death at every end.

I saw Miggy and Regulus, watching me with worry in their eyes. I went out and they followed me. The next thing I saw in the Entrance Hall was Black. Was life torturing me, by showing all those people in my list? The only person left was...

"Alex?"

Fuck. Shit. Damn.

It was Aaron, running down from the Marble Staircase. "I heard from Tommie that you disappeared from school. I came with him to see what the matter was."

Ever notice that my parents were never the ones settling my troubles? It was always Tommie.

"I was in my dorm," I replied dully. Life was playing a cruel trick on me.

"What happened to you?"

"Felt bummed."

He stared at me blankly, then looked over my shoulder to stare at Miggy and Regulus. I felt them shrug. "Wow. That's a new excuse. That's lacking creativity though."

"Where's Tommie?"

"Up at Dumbledores' office."

"I wish you didn't come."

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"I am, but I shouldn't be."

"Alex..."

"Alex what?"

"The last time I saw you," Aaron said defiantly. "I kissed you. Don't start pushing me away now. Is that why you're like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't want to talk to me."

I looked over his shoulder and saw Tommie going down the stairs, and then I ran to him, leaping into his arms and hugging tightly around his neck. I cried hysterically, right in the middle of the Entrance Hall. How pathetic was I? I completely lost the Slytherin touch now.

"Shh," Tommie said comfortingly, stroking my back soothingly. "Shh...stop crying. We can walk and you can tell me everything."

"I can't," I sniffled, looking up at him bleakly. "You might get mad at me."

"Whatever you want."

My brother had somehow kept all men away from me that day, and I spent it with him, walking around the grounds talking to him and laughing at his stories. It was just me and him, and I never would have wanted it any other way.

--

A/N-Do I know what to do next? Yes, because you're ALL giving me reviews! xoxo's.


	14. Is it nice to make new friends?

A/N-Next one!

--

My new set of clothes came this week, and it was all dresses of a dark shade. Them all being quarter length, with a delicate belt cinching the waist or the hips, before the skirt flared until the knees. They were a pretty set, and it made me feel like a ballerina.

Those skirts had plenty of folds, and was thick all around. Mmm...I loved clothes. Me and Cissy just played dress up when they arrived.

My brother gave me advice and told me to lay off guys for awhile. It was an obvious thing to do, but I never would have done it if he never said it, of course. So, he told me to spoil myself with clothes that he would send over. He was still a brother, so he wouldn't get me skanky clothes, but he always knew what the best things were. He also told me to stuff myself with chocolates and train for Quidditch alone.

Another piece of advice, suround myself with girlfriends who would make me feel better.

Problem was, I only had Cissy and Bella. Another was Lily. Those were the only three that I would ever share my secrets with. Uhhh...that was it. Girls didn't come to me and want to be my friend, they were always...distant. I guess this was my cue to start making some more friends who were girls. This was how unreliably unbearable the men in my life were.

"Lily," I whispered to Evans one day. She jumped up in surprise.

"What are you doing on this side of the Hall?" she grinned. We never talked outside of the training rooms.

"I need help to get friends," I said truthfully.

"You have plenty of friends."

"I don't have plenty of real friends," I pointed out. Pride wasn't a thing for me to keep now.

"Well, I really can't help you with that." Lily laughed. "You can't just take one from the crowd and say 'Can we be friends until we die?' It's just not the thing, is it?"

"What do I start with?"

"A smile?"

"All right," I grinned at the first person I saw. It was a guy passing by. I scowled.

"And he smiled back." Lily rolled her eyes. "I know what that kind of smile means. Bastards."

I ruffled my eyebrows in anxiety. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. This place is filled with guys who don't know what they want and done wrong."

I wasn't listening anymore. I was looking at a girl in the Hufflepuff table. She had a silent dignity about her stance. She was alone, reading a book. Her blue-eyed gaze was directed at it. Her hair was a thin mane of blonde. She looked like she was frail. I was intrigued by the rectangular glasses that perched on her nose and the loose half-ponytail that hung limply at her shoulders. She was absolutely pale, with a passive look on her face, her eyes were dull.

"Who is she?" I pointed her at Lily. "I never noticed her before."

Lily looked at where my eyes were directed. "That's Bridget Carter. She's in your year! You should know."

"I don't remember her."

"She's not really the social kind of person. She usually just sits around, reading or has a blank look on her face. I've never seen her smile at all. I don't think she has any friends. Just one, who, I think got murdered by the Death Eaters. She was never right again."

I stared at the girl in sadness. I couldn't imagine how it was to lose a friend. That must have really sucked. Without realizing what I was doing, I was walking up to her and standing in behind her back.

"Umm...hi!" I said in a small voice. That was weird. How did this girl make me feel SHY?? "Can I sit by you?"

She looked up at me through those glasses, those inexplicably intimidating glasses and those blunt blue eyes. "You can, but I'd rather not know your reasons why you chose the seat beside me."

"Why? What do you think I'm going to do to you?" I said, good humor invading my voice.

"Are you serious?" she stared at the page of her book blankly. "The most popular Slytherin that everybody pretends to hate but secretly likes to be friends with? You don't just talk to people unless you want something from them, or take some guy from them. Bad news for you; I don't have a guy for you to unconsciously steal."

No Hufflepuff has ever said that to me before. She had a spine, this one. I liked her spirit.

"Then it shows that you conform with everyone else, labeling me to what other people are saying about me," I retorted, showing how she fit in with the other people. "Obviously, this shows how much you don't know me. I certainly am not one of the crowd, not being repelled by your anti-social ways. People have labeled you, but I came here to know you for yourself. I came here for you to prove everyone else wrong, or letting me know for myself if they're right."

She looked up in surprise, emotion finally reaching her eyes. "I didn't know you were this clever to think of that, though."

"Looks can be deceiving," I grinned menacingly. "That's your insensible fault."

"Why did you come over here?"

"Didn't I already tell you?"

She thought it over before replying, "Do you honestly want me to believe that you came here just to get to know me?"

It did sound quite unbelievable, when it was heard through another Houses' lips. "Yes."

"You must be mental then, to make me think not of suspicious things."

"What did I ever do to deserve such a reputation?" I was amused. "I didn't do anything that isn't innocent."

"Since you started traipsing about kissing Potter and then Black and then his brother. And then kissing the elder Black and that nineteen-year old Johnson fellow in turns at a party. Everyone's saying that there's something going on between you and all of your teammates in Slytherin."

I was shaking in silent laughter. "And you believed them?"

"I knew about the kisses, but I don't find anything wrong in them."

"But what about the last bit?"

"Not at all."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You have pretty clothes."

I looked down at my white blouse that ruffled at the neckline, topped with a red V-neck sweater that would've not covered my chest enough if the white blouse wasn't under. I wore a black ribbon around my neck and hung it loose there. It actually looked like a necktie that hung only until the point of where the hint of the cleavage should be. My skirt was a black one that flared until the knees, with thick poofs like a ballerina.

"Thanks? I think?" I laughed.

"Do you know how intimidating it is to be around you?"

"And it isn't intimidating to be around Potter and the others?"

"It's not the same with you Slytherins. You..." she was trying to find the right words. "You guys are exclusive. We can't just approach you. It's like an unwritten code."

"You guys are more dramatic than we are," I muttered, trying to contain my laughter. "Honestly, most in my House do not like muggle-born people, but that's the only thing that they revolve around really. That's the only real basis of why they think we're mean."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you," Bridget gave her first smile. "I'm Bridget, by the way."

"You probably know me," I said frankly. "Do I need to tell you, if you know all the bad things about me?"

"No," she grinned this time.

"Hey, I'll see you around all right? I won't forget!"

I stood up and headed over to Lily. She was looking at me with a shocked expression on her face. Her eyes looked pretty in that expression, so full of life.

"How did you do that?" she asked in awe.

"Do what?"

"Make her smile. And get her to talk."

"Being myself."

"I have no idea why you're placed in Slytherin," she concluded, nibbling on a piece of chicken leg. "You have too much friends outside your House and you're simply too nice."

--

A/N-This is a typical, nonromantic day for her. I wanted to show you the good side of her, and she isn't just this vixen that everyone pants after, but also a friend. Reviews! It's easy to do them, and I'll be really upset if you don't. xoxo's.


	15. Decalarations of love are too freaky

A/N-I hope you'll like it? :D

--

I was dressed down, wearing a baggy faded gray shirt and ripped jeans. My hair was a mess and I didn't give a damn. It was so hard being a girl, having to get all dolled up. The only reason I ever did dress up in those pretty clothes were because my Slytherin peers expected it of me.

Too bad for them that I DON'T GIVE A BASILISKS' BLOODY EYE.

I was in the library, reading a Quidditch book: 1,001 Ways to Win the Game. It was funny that that was the title, even if it did look ancient.

"Yoohoo," someone whispered. "Are you ready to go out of hiding yet?"

Sirius Black suddenly sat opposite of me in the table, his hands pressed together and a polite smile on his face. He looked like he was in a business meeting.

"The librarian will kick both of us out if she sees us opening our lips," I whispered back matter-of-factly. "And I'd rather we keep them closed. We can do it, we've been doing it for the past five years. It shouldn't be hard."

"Are you talking about keeping my trap shut in the library or are you implying on us ignoring each other until we die?"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go out."

He stood up and sauntered of the library like it was a Slytherin infested swamp. Goes to show that he never enters this place. He waited outside the door and I took my sweet, precious moments alone to slowly put the book back in the proper shelf.

After five minutes, he probably got annoyed, since he called, "I haven't got all day to stand around like a stupid beaming idiot outside this library, you know!"

The librarian glared her eagle-eyes at him. I walked toward im at a glacial pace. He finally couldn't stand my slow movements and pulled me out, grasping my arm firmly.

"I said she was firmly addicted to Quidditch," he muttered to himself, still tugging and walking. "Like she was some witless boy who had nothing else to do! But no, Prongs said that she had a life. Shows what he knows."

"I can hear you, and I think it as a compliment that you think I'm like a boy."

"Not all girls find that a compliment," and he pushed me inside an empty classroom. I was about to protest when he put up his hands in surrender. "I swear I'm not planning to do anything to you. Just talk things over. If it'll make you feel better, you can take my wand, although, I'm the one who's going to fear for my life then."

He walked forward, his hands stil raised. "It's in my right pocket. I know you're familiar with it."

I placed my hand into those jeans that were tight on his flexing thigh muscles. I took his wand out immediately and tossed it on the table, and then hopping and sitting down on that same table.

"And what is it you want to talk about?" I asked in polite curiosity, tilting my head to make it appear that I was.

"It's the first time I've talked to you in days," he sat down opposite me, my feet dangling but his reaching the floor. He was too tall for his own good.

I looked up at the ceiling, looking left and right. "Technically, we should be used to it, seeing that you implemented that rule since my first year."

He flinched at that. "Can you forget that part of our lives?"

"Those five years? And the first three being absolutely the worst in my whole existence?"

"Look, I'm sorry--"

But I cut him off by jumping on him and slapping my hand on his mouth. I listened. His protesting muffles couldn't escape my hands. What was it that I heard? I suddenly took back my hand and grimaced in disgust.

"You licked my hand!" I said, stating the obvious to him, wiping my hand on his shirt. "Why did you do that?"

"You forgot to take your hand off my mouth."

It was then that we both realized in what position we were in. I was straddled on his waist, since I jumped on him to cover his mouth, and his hands were placed at my hips, due to the surprise of me suddenly on top of him. Both my hands were now on his broad shoulders. Oh, what this must have looked like to others if they ever entered.

"Sorry," I muttered, ready to jump down onto the floor. He didn't let go of me. I chanced a look back at him, and he was staring avidly at my hand.

"What are you--?" I started to say, and then he took my hand in curiosity and pressed his lips to the inside of my wrist and inhaled.

"I missed that," he muttered behind my hand and then let go. "But I promised that I wouldn't do anything to you."

He finally let go, letting me back on my seat and looking at me attentively.

I nodded, and looked back at him with the same rapt attention.

It took ten seconds of silence before I said, "You were the one who wanted to talk. So talk."

"I don't know what to say," Black admitted sheepishly. "I just really wanted to see you. Or hear you direct your voice at me."

"How's that going on for you so far?"

"Terrible."

"Anything new?"

"Just that I wriggled a flobberworm down Snivellus' shirt yesterday."

"How that that go?"

"Well enough to see him dancing and wriggling on the ground while he tried to get it out. It was hilarious."

"Snape isn't that bad."

"You say."

"And how can you say that he isn't?" I challenged.

"I just can. It's my right."

I rolled my eyes. I seemed to do that a lot these days. It was a bit infectuous, being around Bridget now. It was her inexplainable habit.

"Are we all right then?"

"When did we ever start being all right?" I asked.

He stared at me in confusion. "I thought that we forgot about everything that's past."

"Bla--Sirius, we can't undo what happened. It's like a scar. I have forgiven you, but I can't change anything."

He ruffled his hair in agitation. "Do you know how much I accept you as you are and love every single bit about you?"

I stared back at him blankly.

"You know what? There's only one thing I want to change about you," he said, concealing some hidden meaning in his voice.

"Just one?" I laughed, he just stared back with a straight face. "Umm...okay? What is it?"

"Your last name."

It took me a couple of seconds to actually get what he said. I felt my blood run cold and my breath turning uneven uncomfortably.

"Is that some cheesy line that you got out of a muggle movie?" I asked uncertainly.

"I'm serious here," the corners of his mouth twitched just a bit, him thinking of a name joke. I sensed it too.

"How do you mean?"

"Do you want the black satin and black velvet now?" he asked.

He still remembered.

_"What a pretty box that is!" I said in a high, trilling voice. I gazed at the little black velvet box that was perched on my mothers' dressing table._

_"What's in it?" Sirius asked curiously._

_He was home for the holidays, back from Hogwarts and he was telling me about it. I was in awe and I complained that I couldn't go with him for his next term. We were in my parents bedroom, Mother was dressing inside the bathroom. She was taking Sirius and me out shopping for Christmas!_

_I opened it and gasped at the pretty diamond ring that laid inside it daintily, in the smooth black satin._

_"It's Mamas' wedding ring!" I said, closing it again, backing away. "She told me that Father proposed to her using that same box."_

_Sirius was staring idly at the box. "Do you want one?"_

_"Very much! That looks the same as that when my husband proposes to me!" I giggled, jumping up and down the bed._

_He looked at me directly, there was something mature in him since he'd gone to school. "I'll be the one to give you that. I won't let anyone else marry you, Kates. You'll have your own black satin and black velvet. Only from me, I promise."_

_I smiled sunnily at him and as I hopped from the bed, landed on top of him as I hugged him tightly, him laughing and shaking uncontrollably on the carpeted floor. I wriggled away from him, to take a look back at the box that he would give me a replica of when we were grown up._

I stared at his seventeen-year old face now, cursed with the Black features, that were arrogant and mesmerizing. We were both grown up, him in the adult world now.

I looked around, trying to find humor in the situation while he stared me down with the same grave expression on his suddenly handsome face. "In a classroom? You really want to give me those in a classroom?"

"No," he said, his voice flat. "I want to let you know that I still have that in my mind. I'm not demanding an answer now, I'm just letting you know that there are other options besides the dreary future assigned to the Slytherins."

"Sirius," I sighed in defeat. "Is this crucial? I was ten when we talked about that! What did I know about marrying? I didn't know that it was a heavy and light burden; I didn't know that I would be meeting other people."

"I'm not saying that you will," Black smirked, putting a hand inside his pocket. "I just want you to know that I have it ready, waiting for the right time."

He took out the black velvet and black satin. It made me feel like ten years old again, and the little box still looked pretty in my sixteen-year old eyes. I reached out for it greedily, but then Black snatched it back, tutting smugly.

"It's not nice teasing a girl," I said surlily. "Let me touch it!"

"And it's enjoyable watching you squirm with impatience!" he laughed.

--

A/N-Did you like it? Reviews! xoxo's.


	16. Oh yes, Slytherin's the best :p

A/N-Yeah! Next one! I want more reviews, but you guys ain't giving them! :((

--

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

The bruises from the first Quidditch practice ever still hadn't gone, and now I had new additions to my collection! Damn! I am completely enveloped in bruises! I just had to let the Bludgers loose like they wouldn't fling themselves at me.

I was training alone, again. I had the unrealistic idea that I could Chase with the bloody bludgers out and not needing the Beaters to back me up. What a bloody fool I was. I was too confident of my own abilities.

It was the second time that night that my shoulder got hit sharply and precisely by that Bludger, being the only person in the Pitch. The Quaffle was held uncertainly in my tingling fingers. My arm was searing in pain.

My breath got caught as I saw the Bludger aiming back at me, and all I could do was wait for the blow with wide eyes. Someone flung in front of me and hit the Bludger away from me with all the force from the body.

Black turned around, smiling cheekily at me. "Gryffindor booked the Pitch for practice tonight, you know."

"Sorry," I muttered. "I didn't know."

I started flying down toward the ground, forcing myself not to look embarrassed. How typical it was that I would end up training on the day that Gryffindor would practice also.

"Do you know that I never hear you say any words of gratitude?" Black said in amusement, flying down with me. "No simple word of thanks for blocking that Bludger from hitting you, yet again?"

I blinked up in surprise when I got on the ground. How did he notice these stuff? I barely noticed my own habits. "Sorry...again."

He stared at me expectantly.

"Do you expect me to say thank you when you just ordered me to say thank you?" I asked in bewilderment. "Honestly?"

"It's manners. Aren't you Slytherins taught those lessons growing up?" he said sarcastically.

"Well sorry, if we're not as recklessly amiable like you sodding Gryffindors."

"Ungrateful too," he observed, looking me up and down. "They're just two words, or one word if you don't have the voice to say it."

"Thank you," I replied grudgingly.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"My pride is now hurt because I actually thanked a witless Gryffindor."

"Witless? Me?" he looked over his shoulder. "Oy, Prongs! This girl is saying that I'm witless! Can you believe it?"

"Hernandez," Potter yelled, out of the locker rooms, the rest of his team trailing behind him, who were casting vehement looks at me. I rolled my eyes. "You are not allowed to insult my players in my field in my practice!"

"Oh Potter, stop being so melodramatic." I looked at the glaring people behind him and addressed them, "Hudder, Rosafelt, Jimney, Lamens, Rupper."

"Hernandez," they murmured in unison, hissing, more like.

Potter looked behind him and smirked. "You'll forgive the rest of my team. They still haven't quite forgiven you for beating us in the 1st match."

"Competitive lot, aren't you?"

"With your House?" Potter looked at me in a frank way. "What do you think?"

"Well I'm so sorry that I have the snake on my chest to be proud of," I said sarcastically. "And that I behold the lovely colors of green and silver."

I smirked at all of them, looking like the spitting image of what a Slytherin ought to be, since I was even in my Quidditch uniform. I looked at them tentatively, knowing that my black eyes would look both taunting, insolent and amused.

"Like we would want to have the little wriggling worms for our mascots," Potter retorted, stepping forward. "At least we're a proud creature, roaming without fear of being the prey. Your mascot's just a worm that could be dead with a step of our paws."

"All right," Black said nervously, stepping in between us. Potter and I were so close that our faces were just inches apart. "I think it's not debatable, this issue. I mean, it's been going on for centuries and it still hasn't been answered until now."

"Oh," I glanced around him, piercing Potter with my glower. "Then why don't we finally settle that debate now?"

"My sentiments exactly," Potter seconded the motion, straddling his broom.

I straddled mine with ease. "First to find the Snitch."

"And score fifty points the fastest."

"So basically, we're both just playing a one-person team?" I was gripping my broom tightly.

"Take a bat then, and let's get on with it."

I took the one that Black was holding and directly went to the center, ready to play the game. I tapped my bat with the palm of my hand, squinting my eyes at Potter, as he hovered opposite me. Black was in between us, holding the Quaffle uncertainly and darting his eyes in between us.

He tossed it upwards and two blurs that were me and Potter darted toward it. He caught it, damn him. I launched to go after him, and quite coincidentally, I saw a Bludger darting towards us. I hit it with all the force I could muster and it headed straight toward the tail of his broom. He let go of the Quaffle in the effort to keep on his broom.

I caught it as it hurtled toward the ground. I shot towards the other end of the field and flung it through one of the hoops before he could steal in from me. without him Keeping, I was able to shoot it without any delay.

He took the Quaffle and I darted toward the goals. I positioned myself, poised to take the Quaffle whenever he got there, realizing that I was not on his tail. When he got to the goalposts, he narrowed his eyes at me, searching for a weak spot. He must've known that I was as good as him though, him a smidgen better at me but only with Seeking, but I was a better Keeper. I faked left when he faked left and then caught the ball just inches before it reached the golden hoop.

This went on until I reached my fifty points and he was at forty, meaning that I had a headstart to look for the Snitch, but had to Keep at the same time. I stationed myself at the goalposts, searching for a glint of gold. In the corner, on the other side of the field, the flash of gold that I've been looking for was there.

I abandoned my post and started toward it, seconds later, I heard the clang that meant that Potter got the Quaffle in, meaning that there was a chance that he would win and a chance that I would win.

Next thing I knew, he was on my tail, trying to speed up, but failing. A Bludger passed and I hit it toward him, but he dodged it. I sped up in frustration. The gold was so near, and his head was the same level as my shoudler.

The Snitch seemed to realize that it was being followed, and it sped down toward the ground, with me and Potter following it. The Snitch went on forward as it floated inches above the ground. Me and Potter were skilled enough to pull up and not crash into the green and lose consciousness for only Merlin knows how many days.

The gold was within either mine or Potters' reach. I could see, from the corner of my eye that his face was contorted into the same expression of frustration and anxiety that I knew was also on my face.

Our hands were almost touching, reaching for the Snitch.

We went crashing toward the ground as our brooms kept going down without us knowing it. The dirt was on his face and mine, and we dug a deep hole with our bodies. But someone caught the Snitch, and it was fluttering its wings feebly as it lay in the persons hand.

--

A/N-I really hope you liked it. Reviews. xoxo's.


	17. No one disses my House! And mmmsexy

A/N-You might hate me, but don't. I am a little biased. And I am a feminist. So sorry.

--

"Which House is the best?" I asked him gloatingly for the seventh time. "Come on, say it."

"Slytherin," Potter muttered darkly, his voice barely heard. He sat on the ground and sulked while I made a victory dance and circled around him.

"But seriously Potter, it was a good game," I said, giving out my hand for him to shake.

The Gryffindor team stared at it blankly, then looked up at my face with suspicion in their faces.

"Slytherins don't do that, do they?" Jimney asked, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I mean, shouldn't they be snotty and look like trolls?"

"Excuse me?" I raised my brows.

"I mean, why are you there anyway?" she went on like the little witch that she was. "Too pretty, too popular, too nice, too outgoing. You're not normal."

"Although I should find this flattering," I gritted my teeth, unconsciously moving forward toward her. "I'm not as stupid as you, Gryffindor. I can read between the lines. You cannot insult my House like that."

"Well it's not my fault that all the beautiful people are placed in Gryffindor and all the huge ugly ones are placed in yours, and only an exceptional few aren't."

My foot was digging the ground, ready to pounce and thrash her.

"Say that to me again," I hissed at her, eyes flashing.

"Okaaaaay," Potter said, coming in between us, his hands stretched on his sides. "Stella is part-wrong, part-right. Can we agree on that?"

"No," I kept my glare on Jimney, looking through Potter. "Not unless she's dead and can't say a word about it."

I was ready to jump, but I felt four hands on my shoulders and waist. Black had secured me by the waist and Hudder clamped his enormous hands on my shoulders.

I stood still, tense. "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

My face must have looked murderous, since, instead of letting me go, their grips tightened.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at them, and then one of my strange force magic had them back away a few steps. The two of them looked at me incredulously.

Potter was staring at me like he didn't know what to make of me.

"You Gryffindors are all the same," I spat. "Thinking you're all high and mighty and better than others. You're no different from us."

With that, I stomped off and took slow breaths, to prevent myself from running back and lunging at Jimney. Thank goodness Rosafelt wasn't a bitch like Jimney. I never liked Jimney, with her highlighted blonde hair and shallow blue eyes. Such a stupid girl she was. I wasn't stereotyping her because she was blonde. Remember Bridget from Hufflepuff? She was a blonde, but she was amazingly smart. This Jimney was really just a stupid girl who threw up in girls' bathrooms after eating and had a brain the size of a raisin.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, thinking of the different Runes to distract me.

--

It was Friday again, and it meant one of the first Slug Club parties. I honestly loved my Head, being the sort of teacher who admitted that he had favorites, but did he really have to make everybody feel so inferior by plucking out the best?

Well, he held it in one of the empty classroom, and, as always, everything was in grand array. Soft hummings of jazz music was playing in the background and long purple cloths were hanging on the ceiling, draped throughout the whole of it. He ordered champagne, and had it served by House-elves, their tiny little heads bobbing as they walked through, serving.

Typically, Slughorn had his former students who were now either famous or powerful--or both. Those Quidditch players looked haughty and bored, sitting on the futons and looking as if they thought they were superior. May I remind them that they were once here too, in my own place? This greatly aggravated me.

Slughorn was going around, introducing people to each other, while the students tittered excitedly. I quickly took a flute of liquid luck and fled toward a corner where I hoped that I wouldn't be disturbed.

"Not enjoying yourself?" asked a deeply amused voice, there was something unearthly about the sound of his voice. "Sluggy here told me that he wanted to show the students what a phenomenal singer I was."

He chuckled. "If only he had given thought that I am still half-vampire."

I finally looked to my right and watched that pale face stare back at me. "Lorcan d'Eath."

"Oh, so you know me?"

"Who doesn't?" I smiled in a sarcastic way. "Aren't you this big heartthrob singer that all the girls in my school are swooning about?"

"Aren't you swooning with them?" he grinned, showing a toothy smile. He was a vampire, but they weren't as pointy or long as those of his kind. I slowly absorbed that he said he was a half-vampire.

"Why would I want to be?" I smiled in contempt, he looked utterly amused with me. "If I did, I would never enjoy being a slave to my feelings."

"Could I use that for a song?" he said, his inquisitive dark eyes dark eyes boring into mine. There were purple shadows under it. His smooth forehead had his black wisps of hair falling daintily on it, but just the tip of his forehead. He was lovely.

"Whatever you like," I said, sipping on the champagne. "It's not like I can stop you, can I?"

"No, it's not like you can," he said quietly, to himself, a whisper that I didn't know if he intended me to hear. His whole self was plainly white, only tinged with a soft blush at his cheek and neck, where he must have been human still. But it was a faint pink, and still blending, making him look whiter than ever.

I compared my skin color to his, and what a contrast it was. My tanned kind of brown against his chalky palor. He was mesmerizing, not even the Brits around him could match the same color of white that he had achieved.

"Aren't you thirsty?" I gestured my flute of champagne toward him, thinking of something to say.

He stared at my hand, something depthful going on in his mind. He took my hand and removed the flute, and taking my hand near his face. He studied my wrist and neared his nose to it, taking in the scent. Was he smelling my blood? The thought appalled me.

"No, I'm not thirsty," he replied, talking against my wrist. He started kissing it, and I felt the warm breath escape his lips. "Half-vampire, remember?"

"So what does your diet contain?" I asked in curiosity.

"I don't need human blood to survive," he replied, closing his eyes and taking my other hand. "I can eat human food to survive, and occasionally drink, but animal blood."

"Have you ever tried a human?"

"Sometimes, when I'm weakened by the sweetness of the taste of the scent that their blood so sweetly exudes."

"How many?"

"I've slipped only once."

"Can you change anyone?"

He looked up with questioning eyes. "I think so. If I choose to, but I've never loved anyone enough to keep them with me for as long as I am alive."

"You aren't old enough to have found love," I bluffed, trying to discern how old he was.

He must have guessed and spared me the time to guess. "I'm twenty years old. I know, shocking. Vampires are supposed to be so old and immortal."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why aren't you letting go of me?" I stared pointedly at my wrists, which he bound tightly together with his hands.

He looked down as well. "I had no idea."

He didn't budge. "Well, aren't you going to let go now?"

"I like the warmth. And the scent. And I'd rather not let you go, since I think that you're just a fairy that a figment of my imagination made."

"And you want to use my words?" I asked in incredulity. "That was a line of a song right there!"

He watched me with those mysterious eyes. "I barely notice myself, really."

"It must be nice to make a song," I wondered out loud. "I wish I could be creative enough to write one."

"Do you want to write one with me?" he asked tentatively. "I could use some help."

"Really?" I said in ecstacy. "I'd love that!"

"Do you to go to the next room to start now?" he offered, standing up.

Anything was better than sitting around, hiding from Sluggy. "Sure." And he offered his hand, pulling me up on my feet.

--

A/N-This Lorcan d'Eath isn't even mine, alright? It's on Rowlings' website and I wanted to use him here because...well, I so desperately wanted a vampire in. We've got werewolves and ghosts, goblins and giants, but I've not had the great satisfaction of my knowledge for vampires in Harry Potter, so I'm making my own. Toodles. Reviews. xoxo's.


	18. Did I just let him suck my neck?

A/N-Here's the next one!

--

The next party, which was next week (Merlin, Slughorn did like his parties.) was the Halloween party that he was hosting. I was looking forward to it, since Lorcan promised that he would make the debut of our song there.

The title was 'Necks to You', which, I didn't think was good enough to pass for any song of his. He said that it didn't matter, since he didn't care what other people thought of it, because it was his new favorite.

Sluggy went toward the mini-stage, dressed as a pumpkin. His round, orange self was humorous to watch, rambling across the people with difficulty. From the corner of my eye, I saw Potter and Black snickering, and then when I looked back the words 'I'm too sexy for normal clothes' were etched in bright glittery pink on the back of Sluggy's orange costume.

"May I present to you," Sluggy said jovially, bouncing on the heels of his feet. "The phenomenal Lorcan d'Eath with his new song!"

Lorcan sauntered up with a dark aura around him. He was wearing his velvet black robes and had the hood up, strands of hair falling onto his white forehead.

"Alexandra Hernandez helped me come up with this only last week," he said in his eerily deep, unearthly voice. "I thank you for that."

And then he found me and landed that gaze on me, quite intensely that it made my spine shiver.

"_It's not right, the power you have over me I can't stand being a slave to my feelings What a fool I have become Necks to you, dear one._

"_I want to caress your neck That sweet scent, Wafting through that inch of skin That endless touch..._

_"I have to be sure That you're not just some nymph Made up by this deluded mind of mine Necks to you, dear one._

_"Must we hide from everyone?  
Don't delay it, or else you'll dig my grave Congratulations for making me feel this way."_

He continued the song, never flitting his gaze from me. I was horrified at the thought that I had another one added to my list. Remember? That sodding list that made me hide after I realized that I actually had a list in my head??

He looked sinuous on that little platform, born to be standing there and holding that microphone, dangling near the edge and bending forward so the people could hold him. He kept moving, those quick, unblinking movements that you missed if you closed your eyes for more than a moment.

The drums beat incesstantly, and he was banging his head with it, the stand of the microphone twisting and turning as he swerved from the left of the stage and then to the right in the next five seconds.

_"Do you think it's cool to walk right up And fuck with my mind?  
Well, joke's on you Now I'm feeling alive With the sound of your heartbeat._

_"I'd kill a million But I couldn't kill you I've spent so long without you,  
It's tearing me apart to.  
Necks to you, dear one._

_"Touching you makes me feel alive.  
Touching you makes me die inside.  
Take my hand now..._

_"Touching you makes me feel alive."_

Everyone was ranting and raving and cheering while he was belting out those words. I looked over to Black, and he was staring back at me. Of course, what would have went through his mind wasn't that Lorcan was amazing, but that he couldn't believe that I helped Lorcan with those lyrics.

Honestly, it really wasn't believable that I helped out in those somewhat dark lyrics.

I looked at Sluggy when Lorcan sweared in the song, and he looked at me, thinking if it was true that I helped out. Everyone else was just jumping up and down, screaming their lungs out and singing indefinitely, since it was the first time they heard of it.

Once he got everybody's hands off him, he backed away from the edge, grinning at me as he did. That toothy grin looked a bit threatening. "That was for you, Alex. It seems everybody liked it!"

Everyone hooted in agreement, pushing me forward to the stage. I stepped onto the platform with less grace than I wanted. In my amazament, the song started playing, only in background music this time. Lorcan took my hand and we headed toward a dark corner, and like before, he started inhaling the scent of my wrists.

Instead of being panicked and afraid like a normal person, I was mesmerized, by the way he moved and how inhumane he acted.

His voice started screaming in the background.

He moved closer, his breath evident on my neck. The sense of touch seemed to magnify at that place. I was well aware of his open mouth and my breath hitching. I held the back of his neck and pulled him closer, sitting on his lap. He seemed cold as death now, no longer the warm person of last week.

"I want it," I murmured, the words coming out of my lips before I realized what I had said. There was something hypnotizing when it came to him. "You want it too. Just take a taste, it won't hurt."

"No," he informed me, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. "I cannot. You're too precious to be broken."

This angered me, with no apparent reason. I kissed his lips viciously, passionately, you could call it. The black devil wings behind me were crushed against the wall. He seemed to forget everything as well, and I felt the tips of his teeth on my tongue. They weren't as dull as they looked. They were incredibly sharp when I pressed my tongue to it.

A drop of blood escaped when it got cut. Lorcan hissed and his eyes flashed. He looked so frighteningly beautiful, those dark eyes menacing against his white skin. He had a seductive smile on his face, and he slowly dipped his head toward the skin below my collarbbone.

I could feel my chest heaving up and down, I had a hard time breathing for some reason. I felt the teeth cut through my skin, the blood gushing out in small amounts, I think as he intended, in order not to kill me. I felt his tongue licking at the blood, the warm breath back, numbing the skin of my chest.

My hand grazed his hard chest in delight. I slid them over his broad shoulders and then down his chest, toward his stomach, where I felt a set of hard, formed six-pack.

"Not enough," I complained. "Take more of me."

He looked up at me with uncertainty in his eyes. "Don't presume that I can stop myself. You taste better than I thought."

But at the look of my face, he found pleasure and he sipped and fed from me, my energy draining. My eyes were blurring and I started to weaken. I distinctly remembered muttering a soft, "Stop, I--I can't handle it anymore."

He didn't stop, something animal-like had taken over his face. He was purring in satisfaction.

At least, if I died, I knew that I died with his mouth the last thing to touch me. I was ready to die, when I felt his weight being pulled off me. The next was a damp cloth placed over my chest, and a frantic trail of orders coming from somebody's lips.

My eyesight was still blurred, and I hear a profusion of apologies that sounded like whipsers in my ears. I uttered the okay's and really's to Lorcan, who looked mad at himself. His features were easily defineable even in my blurred eyes.

"Kates?" you know who it was when that name is used. "Talk to me. Please, don't go. Your heart is barely beating."

Ironically, the background music that was Lorcan bellowing out the lines: Now I'm feeling alive, with the sound of your heartbeat. How very ironic that was. It was an oxymoron. Damn, I am going out of my mind, I'm rambling about oxymorons!

"I almost killed you," Lorcan whispered in horror. "I can never forgive myself now."

"Like hell you did," Black barked. "What the hell?"

"Could you please stop using hell?" I murmured, still weak. The pain in my chest was still there, and I felt my heart accelerating in effort to keep me alive. It throbbed so loud that it was a surprise that no one could hear it.

But then, my heart was also soft and slowing. I didn't understand.

Then Slughorn poured a small amount of essence of Dittany on the cut. My bleeding eased up and it looked like the bite was weeks old. A fading scar only in sight. I brushed away my full bangs in irritation. They were in the way and my forehead started forming beads of sweat. My eyesight started turning clearer, and I recognized faces huddled in a circle around me, all wearing looks of concern. The nearest was Black and Lorcan.

Oh geez...I really was misplaced when the hat put me in Slytherin. Why weren't they cheering at my almost-demise?

--

A/N-I know that I haven't been putting in anything else about Sirius and James and/ or Lily, but that'll be coming later. I really just want to try doing these and...you know...VAMPIRE! Reviews, but I do appreciate the quiet readers, I just wish that they'd know how much reviews mean to me. xoxo's.


	19. They all smell so bloody nice

A/N-All right! P.S. This is in Sirius' point of view now.

--

"That bloody bastard, thinking that he can do whatever he liked because he was this famous rocker in the Wizarding world." I growled under my breath, causing a few people to look in my direction, actually thinking that a mad dog had gotten in the Castle.

"Easy Padfoot," Prongs said in good humor. It was the third time that I growled in frustration. "You don't want to scare of the little pansies who intend to take their dinner."

"I reckon that they'll all just take their plates and run out," I replied.

"Mate, I say you have to chill."

"She got sucked by a vampire, and you expect me to CHILL?"

"Sounds about right."

"You're a heartless bastard, do you know that?"

"Heartless in every respect except when it comes to Lily and my mates."

"That really isn't a comforting thought for others, is it?"

"Ah well. They all know that."

"I think that I want to blow up a toilet."

"I was thinking the same thing," Prongs looked at me in mock-amazement.

"Aren't you the Head Boy?" I said contemptuously.

"Does it matter?"

"I don't want to blow it up in front of a do-gooder like you."

"I won't give detention. If I do, then I'd have to give myself detention!"

"Prongs?"

"Yes?"

"I was kidding around, you big plonker."

"Oh. I knew that."

I stood up, and then tugged on the back of Moony's collar (Hey! he yelped) and Prongs took Wormy's. They followed without question, knowing what we were going to do, hearing the conversation. we linked our arms together and skipped up the Marble Staircase. Moony, who was on my left was failing to put up his grimace as a twitch on his lips betrayed him.

I lead the 'pack', heading toward the third floor boys bathroom, because we wouldn't want the bathrooms that WE used to be blown up. I mean, why would we do that?

"Do you have it with you?" I asked Prongs. The little mini-bomb that we built with resources from our Dormitory.

"Mate, I always have it with me," he replied, magically taking out the little rectangular box from his robes. "In case of emergency, you know?"

--

Ahhh...I loved the sound of a loud boom in the middle of the night. What I loved more than that was the sound of Minnie telling us that we had another detention, in our Dormitory, curlers in her hair and sounding exasparated that we were in her House.

She ordered us to go down into the Common Room, so that we could get our detention started. There wasn't any more time to fit in more detentions for the week. There was a match next week and she didn't dare to give us any reason to not train. Bless her, and her odd ways.

Prongs and I were evidently the ones who came up with the plan, leaving Moony and Wormtail off the hook. We followed her down, pretending to sulk so that it made it look like we learned our lesson in blowing up the boys bathroom.

The two of us were asked to scrub the floor in the deserted sixth floor. Think it's easy? No. That floor isn't used, therefore claiming it not needed to be cleaned, and top of it all, we weren't allowed to use magic--not that we didn't.

We fixed that up in about fifteen minutes, since we pretended to be scrubbing for the thirteen because Filch was in front of us, watching like a hawk. He got called away when Peeves hid in one of the armor and rampaged in the Castle, clanging noisily. We used those precious two minutes to sweep the whole place clean. By the time Filch got here, we were done. Bless that Peevesy.

Me and Prongs raced towards the Portrait Hole, where the Fat Lady was waiting expectantly. Ahh...it was kind of strange to have a picture have a crush on you...on both of you who were best mates.

"Oh, go right in boys," she said, batting her eyelashes at--I didn't know which of us--anyway..."I know who you two are."

"Oh er--thanks...umm?" Prongs started, looking at me with alarmed eyes.

"Menedilena," the fat lady finished for him.

It was a miracle that the two of us didn't laugh. I let out a cough though, and cleared my throat. "That's quite a handful, could we call you Dilan instead?" I asked in sarcasm.

I guess sarcasm wasn't invented in her time, since she replied, "Anything for you two," and she blushed and waved her hand to move us on. We went up the stairs immediately, pushing each other up the Boys staircase and howled with laughter when we shut the door, making Moony sit up rigidly, looking angry. Of course, Wormy was sleeping soundly like the sleeper he was. Good for him.

What was with Moony? Oh! Is the full moon coming???

--

ALEXANDRA HERNANDEZ

I was at the Hufflepuff Common Room, being lectured by Bridget. It was startling how she went from being an emotionless zombie to a passionate human being. She looked at me with sincerity in her eyes and gestured with her hands when words failed to express her feelings.

"What were you thinking, asking a vampire to bite you--?"

"He's half-vampire," I interjected, before she could interrupt me again.

"Even so, you knew that he was half another kind of being. What the hell, Alex? That was the stupidest thing that you could ever do in your entire life. Well, maybe using an Unforgivable Curse is...but that's not the point! I know that you're pretty and you want to try everything, but do you have to go for the dangerous people? I mean, the vampire and then the guy who graduated with your brother that you don't even see on a regular basis, just when your brother's visiting too. And then there's that childhood thing that you had with Sirius Black. You already liked fooling around with boys at that age! For Circe's sake, cannot you control yourself? And now, the other bad part about that is that you might actually be liking his brother too! Way to break an already broken family apart. And then there's a matter of--"

"STOP!" I pleaded. "How come you know so much about me?"

"Alex, everyone knows about those stuff."

The other Hufflepuffs were looking at me, but not kicking me out. They had no backbone to file out a Slytherin. A Slytherin who had a great deal of influence over other Houses, mind.

"Okay, okay. I have been easing up, haven't you noticed? Lorcan was a weakness for me. He was so sweet and appealing to me. He tried stopping me, so don't blame him."

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming herself down. "All right let's get you out of here before someone decides to squeal on you being here."

--

"Couldn't you act like a normal person and actually sit down on a chair or bend down to tie your shoelaces?" Black asked me in annoyance.

All I did was tie my shoelace. A guy bent down on one knee and I sat down on it to reach my feet without difficulty. The guy could have just said for me to get off, so why was Black angry at me?

"He offered me, which was nice," I pointed out, continuing my walk toward my next class.

Thank goodness that I was in sixth year, meaning that I didn't have to spend any class with those seventh years. More time with them might make me lose my mind.

I traipsed over to where Regulus sat, doodling a dark-eyed man being brutally hit by a Bludger on the broomstick and falling into what seemed like a river of crocodiles. I then only realized that it bore resemblance to Lorcan.

"Why are you doing that?" I wondered, sitting beside him and examining the drawing. "Lorcan didn't do anything to you."

"Only almost killed you, but you don't seem to mind that," he grumbled, snatching the piece of parchment away from me. "You don't really understand how much we could lose if we lose you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cissy told me all about what you could do. You breaking things without the need of a wand and last week, at the Gryffindor practice, I came over to talk to you, and you sent my brother and the other bloke stumbling backwards without touching them. It was like you pushed them with some invisible force."

"What use could that possibly do in my life? Breaking things and keeping people away from me?"

"Maybe you could do more beyond that. Now, it's just dependent on how you feel, and those nightmares. But maybe, if you harness it and train, you could probably control your power."

"I don't have any power!" I protested.

He was about to retort something back, when thankfully, McGonagall went inside and shushed the whole class. Unfortunately, Regulus gave me a look that meant that he wasn't dropping the subject.

Mmmm...he smelled good today. I could have sworn that he wasn't one who used cologne or whatever. It seemed to be coming from his neck and wrists. It smelled delicious, I wanted to taste it. What was I thinking? What the hell? Lorcan is rubbing off on me...

--

A/N-Here it is, and I have no idea why you guys aren't reviewing and I am really sad. Reviews. xoxo's.


	20. Smalltalk and some biting is cool

A/N-No reviews. I'm starting to want to stop this. But I won't because then I would feel a sense of incompletion in my life.

--

What was happening to me??? Everyone around me smelled GOOD all of a sudden, and for some reason, I wanted to sink my teeth into them and taste them. It was especially delightful when someone hugged me or leaned over to whisper something in my ear, then I could fully inhale the sweetness of their scent.

The only person who seemed to notice my new behavior in closing my eyes and inhaling deeply was Black, who started to take note when he bent down to hiss at my ear about something about Lorcan again. I tiptoed and arched my neck unconsciously, to bring my nose to his neck, and breathed in. He pulled me back in alarm, asking if I was listening to him.

I just gazed up at him, saying that I wasn't. He angrily departed after that.

One afternoon, after all classes, I was with Lily again. She was chattering about some new present that Potter had given her, while McKinnon and that Alice girl (I didn't know her last name) listened attentively. This is what you got when you had a popular Gryffindor girl who had following puppies for friends.

"What's going on with you and Potter anyway?" I asked, resting my head on the cool grass. We were by the lake, sprawled about making a picture of pure relaxation. I saw some Slytherins glare in my direction. Let them be mad at me being friends with a mudblood. What did they care if they weren't affected. I wasn't going to convert them or anything.

"Well, he has been wanting to go to the next level," Lily admitted, her face turning the same color as her hair.

"Next level?" I smirked. "Don't forget to use protection, all right?"

"You've done that already, haven't you Hernandez?" McKinnon raised a brow, ASSuming.

"In fact, I have not, stupid little girl," I sneered, even though she was a year older than me. "I'll bet a hundred galleons that I'm much more purer than you."

"Want to shake on that?" McKinnon retorted.

"No, I want to use the Unbreakable Vow for that," I snapped back, giving my hand for her to take and gesturing Lily to take out her wand.

McKinnon suddenly stammered. "Why? It's just a silly game to you. I don't want you to lose your life because I was right."

"Or maybe you're just a coward who knows I'm right but won't admit to being a nasty slut."

"Alex, stop," Lily said angrily. "You know what, this is why you have that reputation of yours for being the Slytherin Princess or The Dark Heiress or whatever they're calling you right now. It's because you're such a bitch."

"Gee, I see why you're in Gryffindor now," I smirked, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Lily had a crease on her forehead. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm bored, heading back to the Castle. I'll see you guys later," I said and sticking my tongue out to McKinnon.

"Very mature," I heard her murmur. I smirked.

I was on the steps when I bumped into someone who was walking out the door. I could have fallen down the steps if he hadn't caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"Alex!" Miggy said. "I've been looking for you! I'm begging you, please start training with us again. It's rubbish practice when there're only two Chasers to work with. I have no idea what formation to do without you."

I sighed, because I knew that this would be coming in the course of the week. "Fine, but none of you guys trying to get it on with me. Tell that to the other and I'll be seeing you at the next practice."

"Which is today," he inserted.

"And I think I'm going to head back toward the Pitch," I muttered darkly, turning around again and headed toward the Pitch. "This is so annoying. Don't you realize that I am in no condition to get back on a broom today? I am still waiting for my bruises to vanish, and yet, they stay stubbornly purple."

"Can you stop whining? You're starting to sound like a girl."

"Oh, thanks for pointing out that you don't think of me as a girl."

"No, I like you better when you aren't acting like one."

"Hey, hey, hey. I said that you lot stop trying to get it on with me."

"Well sorry, Madame Whiny."

"You just stop talking or you'd end up with my fist in your mouth."

"There's the Alex I've been looking for."

"Didn't I say that you should stop talking?"

"Are you my Captain? No. You should be the one following orders."

"And you should probably realize that I never follow anyone."

"If you keep this up, I will kick you out, good at Quidditch or not."

"You are bluffing."

"Do you want to test that? Keep the cheek up and we'll see."

"All right, all right! Sorry!"

"Now," he turned to me, amusement in his eyes. "You stay here while I yell at them to stop trying to get it on with you, for being the only girl on the team. Come in when you hear me stop screaming."

He yelled, belting out quite colorful swearwords that made me pound my sore thigh from laughing. When all was silent from inside, I strutted in, whistling casually.

"What's with all of you?" I asked innocently, going to my locker and staring at them.

They all ignored me and attended to dressing. Miggy winked at me and grinned. I rolled my eyes at him.

--

I think I've had a little too much to drink, since because of that little shot of alcohol, I was desperately in need of something to quench my parched lips. This is bizarre, this kind of thirst. Never in all my life have I had this kind of craving for something to drink before. The girls didn't have any drink stocked in the minibar in our Dormitory.

Suddenly, Poppy Sanders, the resident 'Rich Girl' (I know that most of us in Slytherin were basically swimming in gold, but Poppy was the only one to ever flaunt it so ostentatiously) came strutting through the room. She stopped in her tracks, seeing me. It was odd, since the other girls usually kept out of our way, leaving me and Cissy together.

Poppy didn't look like she knew what she was going to do without her gaggle of girls (the rest of our roommates) slash dogs. I blinked at her with an eerie grace. My position was that of one that looked regal. I had to keep that demeanor constant when it came to my Slytherin mates, or I would be pummeled and disbanded from everyone, just like years ago.

"Do you happen to have a drink with you there Pops?" I drawled at her. "I thirst terribly."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I don't have one on me."

I sighed. "Let's cut the civilities and get a damned pumpkin juice or something, shall we?"

"Fine, if you say so." She stepped aside to let me pass, as if her stick thin body was the size of an elephant that I couldn't pass through this huge entrance way.

Or maybe she thought I was the one who was as big as an elephant.

"I meant that you accompany me," I pointed out. "Or are you so stupid that you didn't get it through your head that I said we?"

"Do you think that I would go with you if you insult me so?"

"It's your right."

"You're not the boss of me."

That childish little remark made me start tinkling out peals of laughter. "What a...simple snide comment from a supposed witty snake. That didn't poison me at all, although it did humor me. Now come, I need a glass of water."

She stared at me in disbelief. "You right nutter, you are."

"Oh bugger off and just come with me. Merlin, it's just to come with me to get a glass of something."

I headed out and surprise, surprise. She followed me out to get a glass of water from the minibar in the Common Room. Yes, we had a minibar. We demanded for it when we were too lazy to head up.

When I got my glass, I still wasn't satisfied. There came that aromatic little scent sifting through my nose again. Regulus just entered the Common Room. Oh, what chiseled cheekbones he has...kind of reminds me of Black. I can't even be sidetracked from that scent. Hmmm...what is this mystery? Regulus smells so good today.

I wonder, could I have a little bite at him? Before I realized what I was thinking or doing, I sauntered over to him and stood on my tiptoes. My lips were at his neck, wanting. He was a bit surprised, since he probably thought that I was about to kiss his smooth, white neck. Oh, but it did smell appealing. I felt the sharp jaggedness of my teeth sink softly, a few drops of tempting blood to come out. I stared at the drops in awe and licked at them.

Regulus sharply pulled away, grabbing at his neck and looking at me like a was mad.

Maybe I was.

--

A/N-Alrighty then! There ya go! Reviews! xoxo's. 


	21. Makeovers are fun

A/N-This is...i don't know!

--

That trickle of blood didn't taste as good as it smelled. Of course, I was human, how could I like the taste of salty blood? That is the vilest thing that I've ever heard of. Blood becoming delicious? Fuck that.

"What were you doing exactly?" Regulus asked me in bewilderment. The thirst had finally subsided...for the time being. He looked at my mouth, half open, exposing my upper teeth. "Dear Merlin, I hope not!"

"Hope not what?"

"Lorcan d'Eath bit you, didn't he?"

"Everyone knows that already."

"Did you think of the possibility that maybe you're one of his kind too?"

"Lorcan is half a vampire," I corrected him, my brain starting to fit in the puzzle that I was sure was ticking in Regulus' mind as well. "And I'm pretty sure that I'm not even half of it. Maybe just a quarter, maximum."

"You just bit me and you think that it's just a quarter?" he asked sarcastically. "You are mental if you really think that."

"I'm not rampaging and biting everyone in sight, am I?"

"Not yet, you're not."

"Oh please, stop acting like you care at all. It's not a major thing."

"Like you sucking on other people for the fun of it. Oh yeah, I really don't care."

"Isn't that what Slytherins are?" I said nastily. "Don't we suck out the life out of other people? There's no difference really."

"Could you act like you're one of those life-sucking people?" he made a face through his cold sneer. "For the past few months now, the only peep we've ever heard of you is during Quidditch practices. And we don't really count that as hanging out."

"'WE?'"

"Your friends, Alex. You're real friends that have been here since you ever got here. The same friends that you're shunning now when your jolly old ex sweetheart came back into your life. And I don't even want to mention that Hufflepuff wimp."

"This isn't about me biting you, is it?" I asked in awe. The resentful look on his face didn't go. "You wanted something to bring this up."

"Obviously it isn't. You biting me isn't really a big deal. And yes, I did take the opportunity to bring this up."

"Why didn't you just say it to my face?" I looked around, and people were watching and I drew closer, whispering to him. "Instead of this moment when everyone is watching the progression of your dislike for me."

"I don't dislike you," he looked at me as if I were insane. "I'm just pretty pissed that you aren't hanging around us anymore. You're turning into one of those cheeky people who smile all the time and talk to everyone in sight, proclaiming what a bright and sunny day it is."

A giggle escaped from my lips.

"And now you giggle!" he said in exasparation, raising his hands above his head to prove his point. "You never giggled. You laughed...occasionally snorted, but only during those rare times someone cracks a really hilarious joke or trips over something on the ground."

"You even noticed the way I laughed, or are you just trying to find things to go against me?"

"A bit of both," he smiled sheepishly.

"That's sweet." I smiled back in contempt. "If you asked me on another date for the hundredth time, maybe I would go out with you."

"I stopped hoping last year."

"Well then, start hoping again!"

"Stop teasing and sidetracking me," he glowered.

"All right, all right."

He looked around us and then an apologetic expression consumed his features. "Would you feel better if we were in a more private place?"

"Very."

He took my hand and towards the stairs of the Boys Dormitory. And no, I wasn't thinking that he was thinking bad thoughts or trying to make a move one me. We did this all the time when we wanted to have a serious conversation.

When we got there, I immediately sat on his bed, maintaining a straight face as to not anger him.

He massaged the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "Do you mind explaining yourself now?"

"I don't see the problem."

"You've been spending all of your time with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs lately, and we were all wondering why."

"Because they're fun to be with."

"I don't recall you saying that during those first few years you were here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"You didn't realize that we were giving you mean looks everyday?"

"Eh...no. Actually."

"Seriously?"

"No. I was kind of...in my own world a lot of times."

"You were always in a world of your own," he rolled his eyes, sitting next to me. "This one's different. This time, it was your choice to be without us."

"I was preoccupied, is all."

"Answer the question with a yes or no."

"What's the question again?"

"Are you avoiding us? Or do you think that you're too good now that my brother and his friends have finally accepted you?"

"No, to both. And I am far from accepted, which leads me to the Hufflepuff girl."

"The little Bridget that everyone's going on about."

"How do you know she's Bridget?" I asked in general surprise. Bridget wasn't really a known person. Remember? I didn't even know her the first time I saw her.

"Think Alex." he said with a mocking grin. "Do you think that people would start paying attention to her if you haven't been getting friendly with her? The school is wondering and rambling about what you see in her to make her so special as to be your friend."

"Why would they be talking about her because she's my friend?" I said blankly.

He looked at me like he felt sorry for me. "I know that you think that others outside this House think that you're a heartless bitch, but...seriously? Do you have to ask?"

"You don't have to say it anymore," I lowered my head to hide my embarrassment.

"Of course I don't," he said in good humor, putting a friendly arm arund my frigid shoulder.

"You know what I want to do now?" I said absentmindedly, my focues drifting away from the conversation. "Pierce my tongue and put blonde streaks of color into my hair."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Do you want to see it by tomorrow?" I inquired. "I will do it, you know."

"Right," he said mockingly.

"Is that a dare?" I said with a raised brow, standing up. "I will. I will. I will. You will see a new me by tomorrow."

"If it suits you," he said, not believing a word I said.

--

People were staring at me like I was a mad bull charging at them. Never before had I seen people avert me with fear to this extent. It was all so amusing! Regulus couldn't help but gape at me in shock and indignance the next morning when I came from the Girls Dormitories.

"You actually did what you said!" he yelled at me when he saw the streaks in my black hair.

I dyed some blonde into my hair, at the ends...like, streaks of blonde at the bottom half of my hair. Can you imagine that? STREAKS, all right? Not the whole thing. And then I pierced my tongue last night too. It hurt a bit, and I was bleeding profusely while Cissy was having hysterics at what was going on with my mouth.

The metal thing was a pain set right in the middle and it was swollen, but, aside from that, it went well, considering that I didn't know how to poke my tongue with a sharp object in the first place.

It felt weird. A solid thing lolling with my tongue.

"You believe me now?" I said smugly, grinning widely with my mouth hanging open just to stress the glinting black circle inside. And I could even take it out and put the thing in between my teeth while I was grinning.

I was also wearing a black shirt that reached at my neck and a black and white leather jacket that didn't look like leather. I had eyeliner and black eyeshadow on my eyelids. It was a real new look for me, and I decided with it because my hair couldn't go with the dresses my brother gave me. I wore a black beanie over my head just so my hair wouldn't puff around me.

"You look like a fucking boy!" he exclaimed. "A really pretty boy though."

Did I forget to say that I painted my nails black and put silver rings on both index fingers? My nails were black but they were painted white on the tips. My eyes were starting to water from all the mascara and other makeup products in my eye area.

"I didn't expect you to do all this!" he gestured with his hands at my person.

"Ah well, nothing to do. It's all done and I refuse to change everything back."

"You expect me to watch you walking around like a..." his words failed for no better description.

I grinned again.

--

A/N-HAHA! i dunno why, but i felt like remaking her entire self. reviews! as you know! xoxo's.


	22. Being mean entertains me a lot

A/N-This is just because of mood swings, so I have no idea where this is taking me.

--

Even the teachers were distracted from class at the swish of the blonde streaks in my hair.

I would just smile at one of the jokes that Cissy said beside me in one of our classes and maybe flicked my hair in a very bored way, and then the eyes of the teacher just roamed over to where I was seated. It was all so very amusing.

And then I really thought about what Regulus said. I had been neglecting my real friends, the ones who were with me from the start when I wanted to become accepted. They had willingly accepted me into the group, when I was a little freak at the time.

I had a sudden surge of anger arise in me every time I saw the Marauders now, especially Black. He had only noticed me when he noticed that I was grown up and pretty and society had allowed him to like me again, because he was the top guy now, and he could do whatever he wanted without anyone questioning him.

And I wasn't stupid that he noticed me for looks.

It just so happened that I was walking to the Great Hall alone, after the last class I had alone on Friday. I was the only one among my friends who was taking up Ancient Runes and passed the o.w.l.s, so I had that class alone. I was particularly surly at the time, because the professor had piled up so much homework on my class that would keep us preoccupied either the whole night tonight, or the whole afternoon tomorrow.

And it just so happened that I ran into the Lupin, Potter and Black (I was betting that their mousy friend was every bit as dim as he looked, that's why he wasn't in the class that they just left) from their Arithmancy class.

I stalked past them without eye contact, since I really had nothing to do with them, if I thought about it.

My arm got caught because someone grabbed it with their hand. As I guessed, it had been Black.

"What, no cheerful hello?" he said in a very goodnatured way. I stared up at him coldly, and snatched my arm from him imptatiently. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

I put on a sneer and gave the other two a polite, but distant smile. Even the two of them blinked back at me in confusion. Did they really believe that all those years taunting me for just being a Slytherin were easily forgotten?

"I'll see you around," I turned on my heel and strode the hallways, with every intention to the Great Hall uninterrupted.

I took my rightful place back in the Slytherin table. I was welcomed by everyone like a prodigal daughter. When Lily waved over at me to signal that she had a seat, I just shook my head and pointed my thumb over to the Slytherin table. She gaped at me in shock.

"Does the little mudblood think that you're hanging out with her now?" Evan Rosier said in a babyish voice that was meant to taunt, bringing his voice to a louder note, so that the neighboring tables could hear.

I rolled my eyes and took a piece of chicken leg. This was pretty good. "I fucked up big time. I didn't even realize what was happening to me."

"That's all right," Cissy put her arm around me. She was always the sympathetic one when it came to me and inter-House unity. I was like the ambassador or something for Slytherin. "At least your blood isn't a traitor. You came back."

Of course, Cissy was forced to speak this way in this company. If it was just me, she would have told me that we were her real friends and she'd accept me back anytime.

"Do you know how stupid it is seeing you with those kinds of people?" Miggy pointed out matter-of-factly. "It's like seeing a unicorn with a bunch of centaurs."

"You're really doing analogies, really?" I asked in disbelief. "I really have been gone a longer time than I thought. I have to straighten you out, mate."

"And we have to talk about the Sirius business too," Regulus said quietly. "I really like the idea of messing around with his feelings, but you should be sure of yourself to not make the same mistake. You don't know if he's just playing around either."

"And I really think you should take out that tongue stud," Demetri said from beside Regulus. "It's kind of...distracting."

I played with the stud, putting it in between my teeth and smiling. "That distracting enough for you?"

Demetri laughed. "That's disgusting. Are you sure you're a girl?"

"Positive," I grimaced. "And what else are the rules to the Sirius business do you guys want to add?"

Miggy grinned as the same time as Regulus. "We want in on the road to suffering."

"And it's better if he sees you with his brother too," Miggy thought about it. "Although I'm not as open to it, since you know how long I've lusted for you," he grinned malevolently while the others snickered and I waved my hand for him to proceed. "I think it's going to annoy him more if he sees his former sweetheart now sweethearts with the brother he loathes so much."

"He'll think things like 'What has he got that I haven't ever given her?'" Cissy continued boredly. "And then it's going to make him think up naughty stuff and then he's going to end up dueling his brother. No big deal. We're just really bored right now, you know. We need some entertainment."

"While I've been gone, you've done nothing but scheme this, huh?" I sniggered. It was obvious how much they thought about it. "All you do is plan and scheme whenever I catch you guys. It's like a weird hobby."

"Slytherin, remember?" Miggy pointed to himself. "We live for the pain of others."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"And I recall that you used to relish in seeing something bad happen to someone else."

"Don't I still do now?" I asked innocently while, the timing was great, there was a scream from the Entrance Hall. All of them looked at me in wonder. From our seats, we still had a view of what was happening outside.

Flying pencils were poking a bunch of students at every bit of their body they could hit the sharpened leads on.

"When did you do that?" Cissy asked.

"Check your bags," I whistled, feeling smug and watching the students run around trying to get away from the pencils, screaming as their eyes started getting poked too. I pressed my lips together to stop from laughing.

It sounded mean, but to see the looks on their faces and the way they waddled around shrieking their heads off, it was priceless.

"You stole our pencils?" Regulus looked at me, unimpressed. "When did you do that?"

"Hey!" I said indignantly. "It was the only thing I could think of right now to do that wouldn't be conspicuous and lead the blame to me. Give me a little credit! You said I didn't like seeing people in pain anymore, and I wanted to prove you wrong!"

They looked out again and stared back at me, astounded at how quick I did that.

"Okay," Cissy said slowly. "You're just the same old bitch as before, we take it back."

"Good," I said smugly.

--

A/N-Umm, I really hope I made it clear that she hates Sirius' guts again. So yeah, reviews.


	23. I have a weird tingling feeling, freaky

A/N-I'm bored immensely.

--

I remember vaguely that I made a deal with Black that I wouldn't be dating anyone from my House, but we Slytherins weren't known for keeping or promises. How do you think our families got rich?

Unconsciously, even if I hadn't really listened to anything, their plan went on. I remembered how nice it was kissing Regulus, and how a nice jolt of electricity coursed through me when we did.

I had learned to appreciate everyone smelling good around me because of my sensitive-to-blood nose, but I recalled the nasty taste and reminded myself that everytime I was attracted to bite Regulus again.

In this strange pattern, I ended up in a situation that looked like I was dating Regulus. I had no idea how that happened. It just did. One night, I was just staring into the fire in the Common Room, the next thing I knew I was bringing myself closer to Regulus for comfort. And...I have no idea how our lips ended up stuck together.

Within the past week, we started looking at each other in a way friends do whenever they crossed that wall that made them more than friends. I was disoriented. Sure, I got all heated up during the first weeks of school when we kissed that time in the Entrance Hall, but we were joking around that time. This was serious.

"This is so strange," Cissy said out loud. After a few days of the unbearable awkwardness in the table, I bet she couldn't stand it anymore. "Since when have all of us been quiet?"

"Since these two started thinking too much about it," Miggy murmured, rolling his eyes. "Can't you two act normal, like everyone else does when they like each other?"

"Yeah, go fuck each other in a broom cupboard or something," Cygnus joked.

That just got me freaked out even more, and I had to go to the bathroom to throw up.

I looked into the mirror after I washed out my mouth. I hissed at the girls lingering inside who were watching me. They scrambled out without looking back.

This wasn't me. I never acted all lovey dovey with anyone ever since...

Yeah, that ended up brilliantly, didn't it?

Fuck. Black started to change me. What the fuck was wrong with my head? Why had I become all sunny and cheery all of a sudden? I never got nervous, and my heart never used to stutter, and I was hell of a lot better at being distant and cool than now. That bit was messing with my head, just like they said!

That angered me a lot more. He was seeking to ruin my life!

I was seething when someone hit me with a ball of parchment in the head during Charms. I looked back in annoyance, looking for the source of the ball.

'Read it!' Regulus mouthed to me, who was sitting beside Demetri.

I flattened the parchment onto my desk and read.

I'm going out of my mind here. Let's have an early break. D asks if you want to come with us? I know all this bloody stuff already. Want to head to the Pitch for some laps with us? -R.A.B.

I rolled my eyes at the initials. Regulus always liked using those. I scribbled down my reply of yes and tapped it to appear on Regulus' desk.

"Professor Helix?" I raised my hand, trying to make my voice sound grave. "I'm feeling a little out of sorts right now. Could I go to the Hospital Wing? And could I take Regulus and Demetri with me? I don't think I can go alone."

Professor Helix looked to me with a raised brow. "What do you need to bring those two boys for?"

"If I end up falling, both of them will need to bring me."

"They could use magic."

"But it's in the rules that students can't use magic in the hallways," I said innocently while she looked back at me in disbelief.

"Of all the people that I could mention that actually listen to that rule..." she mumbled incoherently. "Fine. Mr. Black and Mr. Anderson, would you be so kind as to escort Ms. Hernandez to the Hospital Wing? I would suggest you to bring your things as well, since I don't think you would need to go back here. By the time you get back here, the lesson will be over."

Regulus and Demetri kept blank faces on as they packed their stuff,

I feigned feeling sick. I kept my face looking nauseated and quickly went out of the room and waited for them outside, slouching slightly and rubbing my temples as if they really hurt.

"You are the worst actress in the world," Regulus chuckled, slinging a strap of his backpack over one shoulder. "C'mon, let's head over to the Pitch. I don't like being in that stuffy classroom."

"If I'm such a bad actress, then how did I get us out?" I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Merlin," Demetri rolled his eyes. "Can't you two stp that? You really can't stop arguing, can you?"

"Oh shut up," Regulus mumbled, but he had a tiny smile playing on his lips.

When we got there, the air smelled so nice, and the grass looked so green. I took my broom from the locker room and mounted it. I took off without waiting for the guys.

I felt the wind in my hair, and I felt exhilirated by the speed that I was going. It shouldn't be illegal for muggles to speed this fast; this speed is nice. I also heard the two other guys whooping in release. Quidditch was a way to settle anger.

We were probably there for two hours, long after we saw the other students getting out of the Castle to experience the air outside the castle. And it was long enough to see a tinge of red in the green grass. Seven tinges of red to be exact.

At that time, Regulus, Demetri and I were laughing and joking around in the bleachers. We then started to jeer at the Gryffindor team as they headed out into the field. Since it was their training, I guess we could observe the tactics and strategies they would use to our advantage.

It was kind of...weak. They did the predicatable strategies that Tommie had already shown me when I was thirteen, and they were strategies tha would require a lot of thinking too. I would give props to Potter on trying to make them think and actually use their brains in Quidditch, but...the great thing about Quidditch is that not anyone can be good on a broom, and all you have to do is be a team and use insinct better than the brain.

"This is so boring," I yawned, after some fifteen minutes of watching the team glower at us as they passed by on their brooms and learning their strategies. "What else is new? Can we leave now?"

"Yeah, let's get some dinner," Demetri's stomach growled on cue.

--

A/N-Okay. I have no idea what this was about, so just review! xoxo's.


End file.
